Emoción Nocturna
by lorenapineapple
Summary: La joven Anna, tras ser despedida de su trabajo, acepta una extraña oferta de empleo en la que una misteriosa mujer de hermosa voz, cuyo rostro y nombre trata de ocultar constantemente, la requiere cada noche en su propia casa. (Posible cambio a rating M).
1. Chapter 1

En circunstancias normales, los fines de semana serían la delicia de cualquier persona sensata y acomodada a la vida diaria en la que esos dos días a la semana resultarían tener la misma eficacia que un leve chaparrón de aguas tibias en la marea arenosa del desierto; pero para mí eran como una tortura medieval.

Desde que era pequeña había sido una niña muy nerviosa, y por eso no era capaz de quedarme quieta ni un momento. Los días de tormenta, obligada a pasarme horas enteras encerrada en casa, eran diabólicos momentos de desesperación en los que mis grandes energías no encontraban suficiente espacio en mi diminuto cuerpo para poder sostenerse y esperar al rayo de sol que marcarían la señal para poder salir de nuevo al jardín y jugar hasta el atardecer. Ir al colegio era algo que me llenaba en profundidad; poder hablar con tanta gente, jugar todo el rato, realizar montones de fichas, dictados, trabajos, e incluso exámenes; no estarme quieta era en definitiva algo que me agradaba. El instituto, la universidad: grandes momentos en mi vida. Fiestas, excursiones entre amigos, trabajos grupales, salidas de desenfreno; y al final, una crisis económica.

Miles de personas que al igual que yo contaban con una licenciatura en Historia del Arte se quedaron así, sin más ni menos de lo que tenían; nadie requería profesores, bibliotecarios, editores… así, sin esperárselo, de repente ninguna galería, ningún negocio de coleccionismo, absolutamente nadie necesitaba un historiador.

Por suerte, conocí a Kristoff. Él había conseguido un puesto de trabajo en la empresa de su tío. Sí, por esa evidente relación de familia, pero era así como se conseguía trabajo en tiempos difíciles para los jóvenes sin experiencia laboral. Lo conocí en una fiesta durante mi segundo año de carrera; era gracioso, tenía el pelo largo, rubio y alborotado; la típica apariencia de tipo bonachón. Me sentí segura con él, y empezamos a salir. Un típico ligue universitario.

Desde entonces pasaron cuatro años. Kristoff trabajaba como encofrador en la empresa de construcción de inmuebles de su tío, con un puesto fijo. Yo, para entonces, había conseguido un puestecillo sin mayor importancia en un restaurante de la ciudad en la que vivía, muy pequeña pero inundada continuamente por un sinfín de coches y autobuses; pasaba al lado una autopista general por la que la gente acudía a sus trabajos; algunos preferían atajar por la ciudad para no sufrir los atascos de las grandes carreteras del Estado a las 8:30 de la mañana.

Pese a ello, vivía alquilada en un ático; con unas vistas preciosas. Se veía casi toda la ciudad, y por las noches las luces de las ventanas y las farolas parecían reflejos de un mar estrellado. Kristoff vivía con sus padres y sus hermanos en un pueblo cercano; eran una familia numerosa y necesitaba íntegramente su sueldo para poder mantener a los demás. Su padre se había quedado en paro por culpa de la crisis, muchas personas perdieron sus puestos de trabajo, por lo que le tocaba a él encargarse de que todos pudiesen comer cada día.

De todos modos, los fines de semana solíamos vernos. Yo trabajaba todos los días en el restaurante hasta muy tarde, descansaba únicamente por la mañana, y en ocasiones puntuales me dejaban los lunes libres. Era un horario agotador, demasiadas horas encerrada en una cocina, y si había suerte, me tocaba ejercer de camarera y podía al menos estirar las piernas por el comedor principal. Pero, como antes comentaba, eran tiempos difíciles y contar con un trabajo que me diese para pagar el alquiler era algo de lo que no podía quejarme.

En especial los sábados y domingos Kristoff se pasaba por el restaurante y pedía algo sencillo, como una excusa para verme. Sabiéndolo el día antes, yo pedía con amabilidad que ese día pudiese ejercer de camarera para verle. Ya se había convertido en una rutina.

A la 1 de la madrugada me volvía a mi pequeño apartamento y pasaba el rato haciendo cualquier cosa hasta dormirme. Era una persona sencilla, y nerviosa; así que llegar cansada y no tener nada que hacer me agobiaba. En especial los fines de semana.

Los fines de semana todo el mundo tiene algo que hacer. Ya sea ejercicio, dedicarse a su familia, salir con amigos o algún hobby. Pero yo no tenía nada. Toda mi vida era cocinar y dejar algún hueco para Kristoff; aunque él ya tenía a su familia y pasaba con ellos gran parte de su tiempo.

Por eso, cuando llegaba del restaurante, apenas sabía qué hacer.

El ambiente nocturno me embelesaba cuanto menos. Nada más abrir la puerta de mi modesto hogar, me descalzaba y tiraba los zapatos en un rincón sin darles más importancia que la que tienen unos viejos trastos necesarios pero molestos. Me quitaba la ropa y me ponía otra mucho más cómoda, comía algo si tenía hambre y bebía algo si tenía sed. Quizás empezaba a leer un libro, pero al rato dejaba de interesarme y lo volvía a posar en la estantería. Quizás ponía un rato la tele, pero la apagaba al poco tiempo. Quizás me ponía una película en el ordenador, pero cerraba la ventanita en cuanto me daba cuenta de que era el típico largometraje de chica encuentra chico malo que ella consigue cambiar y acaban juntos tras una historia de amor y pasión desenfrenada. Un poco lo mismo de siempre.

Me generaba un gran rechazo esa sensación de llegar a casa y preferir haberme quedado más tiempo encerrada con sartenes y ollas a presión.

Las noches se volvían largas y tediosas, y el sueño no decidía invadirme hasta casi salido el Sol. Era un auténtico martirio, hasta que un día algo sucedió en mi vida que destrozó por completo mi rutina, y me hizo adorar y anhelar las noches infinitas bañadas en luces de colores de la gran ciudad.

* * *

"Magret de pato con guarnición de frutos rojos para las mesas 3, 7 y 12. En las mesas 9 y 11 se han quedado sin agua, y necesitan un tenedor en la mesa 6. Pan para las mesas 8 y 9. Y por Dios, que alguien se ponga a freír patatas en menos de tres segundos o serviremos la ensalada con tomates revenidos." Gritó desde la puerta de las cocinas el jefe de sala. Yo particularmente estaba pelando esas patatas que tan codiciadas eran, así que procuré darme toda la prisa que pude para freírlas cuanto antes y evitar una reprimenda por la tardanza.

"¡Ay!" Exclamé al sentir el agudo corte que causó el cuchillo, creando así un pequeño hilo de sangre roja resbalando por mi dedo y hasta las rodajas de patata.

 _Dios mío, me van a matar como vean estas patatas ensangrentadas. Tengo que hacer algo._

Tras mirar hacia derecha e izquierda comprobando que nadie en la cocina estaba prestándome atención metí las patatas en un escurridor cercano y las lancé al fregadero, con toda la suerte de que rebotasen y en vez de realizar una canasta perfecta, cayesen al suelo húmedo y sucio por todo el trajín que representaba la hora de la cena un viernes por la noche.

El chef principal, encargado de la supervisión del resultado final de cada plato, vio mi casi magistral hazaña. Tragué saliva solo de pensar en la que me iba a caer encima.

"Anna…" Dijo, mirando fijamente con un tono melodramático las patatas esparcidas por el suelo.

"¿S-sí…?" Respondí, casi sin voz. El miedo me aprisionaba el corazón. Apenas podía respirar.

"Es la tercera vez esta semana que algo sale volando y aterriza en el suelo." Acabó diciendo con voz condescendiente, como si tras eso fuese a darme una buena noticia; pero yo ya había visto varias veces esa reacción, y significaba que fuese recogiendo mis cuchillos y dejase mi casaca de cocina en su sitio, para que otro suplantase mi lugar.

"Mira, yo sé que eres una buena chica; muy animada y trabajadora, pero no puedo consentir que éstas cosas sucedan en mi cocina. Así que recoge tus cosas, ponte algo en ese dedo antes de que el corte se infecte, y lamentándolo de corazón tengo que pedirte que te marches."

"P-pero, es que, necesito el trabajo… no sé qué más puedo hacer, y cocinar me gustaba, yo… es que…" Intenté suplicar algo, pero ni siquiera sabía qué decir.

Hizo un gesto con sus manos indicando que ya se había acabado la discusión y que no había nada más que decir. Por mis adentros me maldije por no haber actuado con un poco más de cabeza y cuidado, pero de todos modos me quité la casaca blanca y la tiré sobre la mesa, recogiendo mi chaqueta y mi bolso de mi taquilla y saliendo rápidamente por la puerta trasera, aguantando las ganas de llorar.

 _¿Cómo he podido ser tan sumamente idiota? ¡He perdido mi trabajo! Nadie va a querer contratarme ahora, sabiendo que me han echado y ni si quiera tengo experiencia en otros campos… no sé cómo podré salir de esta…_

Era viernes por la noche y paseaba bastante gente por la calle. Parejas agarradas de la mano, grupos de amigos que reían y charlaban, o familias que iban a cenar juntos en algún restaurante de comida rápida. Todo el mundo se lo pasaba en grande, disfrutando de una pequeña pausa de sus trabajos. Trabajo que yo ya no tenía.

Llegué a mi casa y cerré la puerta tras de mí con rabia e impotencia. Todo me salía mal, y era precisamente por mi culpa. Pero no tenía tiempo de llorar e insultarme, porque pese a todo, las deudas y el alquiler había que pagarlos. Me quité los zapatos y los tiré a un lado como de costumbre, colgué mi bolso en el armario de la entrada y corrí a sentarme frente al escritorio que tenía en mi cuarto; sobre el cual descansaban unos cuantos lápices y bolígrafos en un tarro de cristal y mi ordenador portátil, que había comprado con mi primer sueldo de mi trabajo como cocinera en ese restaurante en el que ya no podría volver a dar la cara.

Levanté la tapa para abrirlo y pulsé el botón de encendido. Luego, abrí el navegador con un click e introduje la búsqueda que me interesaba.

 _"_ _empleos cerca de mí"_

El navegador contaba con una opción en la que te podía mostrar todas las ofertas de empleos teniendo en cuenta la ubicación del dispositivo desde el que hicieses la búsqueda. En mi caso, como ese dispositivo era mi propio portátil, me mostraría todas las ofertas que estuviesen cerca de mi domicilio.

Como supuse, no era muy amplia la oferta. Casi todas eran ofertas para ingenieros informáticos, desarrolladores de páginas web y demás asuntos tecnológicos que me traían sin cuidado.

" _Se necesita programador para empresa de telecomunicaciones… Buscamos ajustador mecánico para taller local… Experiencia mínima de dos años demostrable…"_

Estaba claro que me había equivocado de carrera, pero no tenía tiempo para lamentarme. Tras intentar buscar empleos en relación con mis estudios o con la cocina, acabé intentando conseguir algún conocimiento sobre programación y temas de esa índole, pero acabé por renunciar a ello y seguir buscando empleos a mis alrededores.

 _"_ _Html… Javascript…cosas que no entiendo… palabras en inglés… mujer joven disponible por las noches… espera, ¿qué?"_

Tras leer las anteriores palabras, volví a subir la vista para releerlo por si me había equivocado. En toda regla parecía una petición en busca de una prostituta privada, pero por si acaso decidí entrar y leer de qué se trataba. Tampoco perdía nada por leer los detalles de un empleo. Bueno, a estas alturas ya no tenía nada que perder.

 _"_ _Se precisa una mujer joven disponible para trabajar por las noches. Los detalles se darán en una entrevista personal con la solicitante. Adjunto un número de teléfono para poder contactar la interesada."_

En toda mi vida nunca había leído algo tan turbio. Estaba claro que no pintaba nada bien. Ni siquiera un nombre, una dirección, un simple detalle… Pero todo estaba tan bien escrito que algo me sugería una impecable seriedad y formalidad. No sé… igual era algo interesante.

A ese anuncio había un número de teléfono adjuntado. Pero no había ningún nombre por el que preguntar. Todo era muy sospechoso, pero de alguna manera que ni siquiera alcanzaba a comprender me atraía. Parecía… emocionante.

Por un momento pensé en comentárselo a Kristoff, pero no quería que se asustara y me invitara a vivir con él… sabía de sobra que si le dijese que me había quedado sin trabajo se ofrecería a darme un hogar y algo que llevarme a la boca, pero ni quería que se tomase tantas molestias ni estaba segura de querer vivir con él… Todo parecía tan confuso… que, por un instante, marcar ese número no me pareció nada descabellado.

Cogí mi teléfono móvil, y marqué cada número con sumo cuidado para no equivocarme. Me levanté del escritorio y me puse junto a la ventana, de pie, con una mano en la cadera; expectante. Las luces de la ciudad parecían brillar más que nunca. Lucían un extraño color… casi bohemio.

Un tono… dos tonos… tres tonos… y cuando ya parecía que nadie iba a contestar, sonó una voz.

"Si llamas por el anuncio, ven al edificio 7 de la Avenida Glasgow. Piso 19, la puerta del final. Te estaré esperando." _Pi, pi, pi._ Había colgado.

Quise decir algo, pero no me dio tiempo. Ni una sola pregunta, ni un "hola", ni un "¿sí?", tan solo órdenes. Tampoco me dio una hora, ni una fecha; así que como me pudo responder en ese momento, imaginé que esperaría que fuese _en ese mismo instante._ Al darme cuenta corrí, me volví a poner los zapatos, y me arreglé rápidamente. Dos finas y limpias trenzas, un poco de maquillaje para tapar el exceso de pecas, cogí mis llaves y salí del apartamento.

El aire de la calle era frío, pero los rápidos e incesantes latidos de mi corazón me transmitían una sensación cálida, emocionante, llena de adrenalina. Seguramente al día siguiente me arrepentiría de todo aquello, pero cuando la luna está en lo alto parecemos percibir todo de un modo diferente, todo parece una gran idea.

Corría por las calles heladas, ahora casi vacías, pensando en la hermosa, seductora voz de la mujer que me había contestado.


	2. Chapter 2

La garganta me dolía de correr bajo la fría noche de un viernes cualquiera. Pero, al tener ese pensamiento, cada vez era más consciente de que no era un viernes cualquiera. Me habían despedido de mi trabajo, estaba corriendo a casa de una desconocida, probablemente psicópata o _madame_ de una red de prostitución, y quizás el sábado por la mañana ni si quiera estaría viva, pero por alguna razón todo eso me traía sin cuidado alguno. Estaba emocionada. Tenía ganas de ver qué iba a pasar después. Tenía ilusión, una noche de viernes. Un fin de semana prometedor. Y eso era algo que no tenía desde hacía muchos años.

En mi cabeza, repetía continuamente la dirección: _Edificio 7. Avenida Glasgow. Piso 19. Puerta del final._

Temía olvidarme de ello, pero en mi mente cada palabra sonaba con gran seguridad. Estuve 10 o 15 minutos corriendo, hasta que llegué a la Avenida Glasgow. Pese a la hora que era, había un considerable tráfico. Paré para recuperar el aliento, y a paso rápido caminé fijándome exclusivamente en el número que lucía sobre cada portal de la calle.

Mientras caminaba, comencé a pensar de manera sensata en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. No tenía ni la menor idea de con qué me iba a encontrar. Bueno, podía hacerme una ligera idea de ello, pero, aun así, tampoco podía estar completamente segura. Todavía podía replantearme las cosas y dar la vuelta. Tarde o temprano acabaría encontrando algún que otro trabajo, o podía resignarme y hablarlo con Kristoff. De todos modos, al día siguiente era sábado y cabía la posibilidad de que fuese a comer al restaurante con la intención de verme, así que para entonces tenía que tener algo pensado. No podía simplemente decirle que me habían echado, porque me preguntaría la razón y no quería ni mentirle ni decirle que había tirado unas patatas con sangre al suelo.

Pero, aunque la manera más racional de proceder fuese esa, quería de verdad darle una oportunidad a aquella voz que me dio la dirección. A aquella dulce, grave, seria y firme voz femenina. Tenía que saber a quién pertenecía. _Necesitaba_ saberlo.

 _¿Necesitar? Esa es una palabra muy fuerte… Tengo que dejar de pensar en ello. Iré a verla, me ofrecerá un contrato como prostituta muy extraño y raro y me negaré, me iré y se acabó. No va a pasar nada más. Venga, Anna, no te agobies. Entras, dices que no, y te marchas. No hay más._

Con ese plan infalible en mente llegué al portal del edificio número 7. Era bastante grande, de unas veinte plantas. Parecía nuevo y lujoso, casi completamente acristalado, como si no hubiese diferencia entre ventanas y paredes. Era muy llamativo, pero nunca había reparado en él. En ese momento salía una pareja del edificio, y al verme en la puerta dudando si entrar me dejaron pasar.

 _Vale. Ya estoy dentro. Comienza la misión._

Intenté tomármelo sin seriedad por si la situación se ponía fea o peligrosa, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa como para pensar en cómo actuar. Antes de disponerme a subir hasta la planta 19, vi los buzones del edificio. Con curiosidad, busqué los de esa planta, pero extrañamente en el último no había ningún nombre completo, tan sólo " _Srta. Arendelle"._

Eso me dio una pista, al menos. No estaba casada. Si no, habría puesto _Sra. Arendelle._ Por lo que quizás fuese joven, más de lo que aparentaba por su madura voz. La curiosidad me mataba por dentro.

Tragué saliva y caminé hacia el ascensor. Entré, y por un momento me asusté al verme reflejada en el espejo interior que éste portaba. Respiré al darme cuenta de que sólo era mi reflejo y pulsé el botón que señalaba la planta 19. En esos segundos interminables que duró la subida, sentía que iba a explotar. Me estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo, pero lo peor era que quería meterme en ella. De pronto la puerta del ascensor se abrió, y salí al amplio pasillo, casi a oscuras salvo por la tenue luz de unas pequeñas lámparas de pared que inundaban la larga estancia llena de puertas de un tono cálido y hogareño.

Di un par de pasos, para adentrarme un poco más allá en el pasillo. Había por lo menos 10 puertas. Caminé siguiendo la moqueta que cubría el suelo, hasta encontrarme frente a frente con la última de todas ellas. Una puerta de madera, completamente normal. Al lado de ella, un timbre. Cogí aire, y lo pulsé.

Esperé unos segundos, y escuché unos pasos acercarse a la puerta. Ésta se abrió, y yo contuve la respiración. Tras ella, apareció un apuesto hombre. Pelirrojo, con unas grandes patillas muy bien recortadas, y los ojos verdes. Me miró de arriba abajo como calculando algo, de la misma manera que un cocinero mira un pescado en el horno, calculando cuánto tiempo le falta para estar perfecto.

"Bien, eres perfecta." Sentenció, haciendo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. "Mi nombre es Hans, trabajo para ella. Llevo las cuentas, la organización, y también soy su portavoz para con sus clientes. Antes de entrar, quítate los zapatos; puedes dejarlos en un armario que encontrarás a la derecha. Ah, y, por último, no intentes mirarla. En serio, no lo hagas. De todos modos, nunca te dejaría que la vieras." Y tras esto, me dedicó una sonrisa, y se marchó hacia el ascensor, no sin antes haberme dado un leve empujoncito para que pasase hacia el interior del apartamento. Miré anonada a aquel muchacho irse, y confundida, pero con curiosidad entré, cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Me quité los zapatos y los dejé en el armario que había a la derecha, tal y como Hans me había indicado. Entonces, me tomé unos instantes para admirar la estancia en la que había entrado.

Era un descansillo, el típico que hay a las entradas de las oficinas establecidas en viviendas normales. No había ninguna luz encendida, pero podía discernir los muebles y objetos a grandes rasgos gracias a la luz blanquecina que se colaba en el apartamento gracias a las ventanas y paredes hechas prácticamente enteras de cristal, lo que permitía ver un hermoso e increíble paisaje de la ciudad desde arriba, ya que era un piso considerablemente alto. La decoración era muy escasa, casi minimalista, aunque había un gran jarrón con orquídeas blancas en una esquina que me llamó la atención. Eran preciosas, y estaban realmente bien cuidadas. El color blanco que mostraban era tan puro y fuerte que se veía especialmente bien pese a la oscuridad. Me acerqué a ellas, queriendo acariciarlas.

"Puedes sentarte, si así lo deseas." Habló una voz tras de mí. Era la misma voz que me había hablado por el teléfono. Fuerte como un torbellino y suave como el terciopelo. Todo al mismo tiempo. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo entero.

Me di la vuelta tan rápido como pude, pero no pude ver a nadie. En ese lado de la estancia, había un escritorio. Sobre él había un par de plumas estilográficas y unos cuantos papeles, todo bastante ordenado. La luz que entraba por la ventana me dejaba entrever que había una persona sentada en la silla que había tras el escritorio, pero no podía verle la cara, ni el pelo. Tan solo la silueta. Supuse que esa persona era la mujer que me estaba hablando.

A mi lado, pasando casi inadvertida, encontré una silla. Me senté muy despacio, esforzándome para poder ver a esa mujer, pero me resultaba imposible. De todos modos, la disposición de todos los objetos dentro del cuarto, los tonos negros y grises de la habitación, y la suave luz que inundaba muy tenuemente el apartamento me hicieron sentir segura; eso, y la voz de aquella misteriosa mujer, estaban haciendo de aquella noche de viernes una muy interesante.

"Eres pelirroja." Comentó, con un tono muy suave y sorprendido. Pareció reírse tras decirlo. Yo no sabía qué decir.

"S-sí… supongo…" Me atreví a responder. Luego, me sentí bastante imbécil.

"Bueno, eso está bien. Me gustan las pelirrojas." Dijo ella. Noté como un fuerte rubor inundaba mis mejillas. Luché por evitar que se notara, pero ella rio con suavidad, de una manera encantadora y formal. Sonreí halagada por sus palabras. Dichas con aquella voz, sonaban aún más bonitas.

"No tengas miedo, cielo. Pareces muy nerviosa, pero no tienes por qué preocuparte. Desde el momento en el que entraste por esa puerta has estado contratada." Dijo, como si fuese algo evidente.

Su voz era tan suave que al principio no me alarmé; es más, era como si saliese a la calle un día de lluvia y ella me avisase de que tenía que llevar un paraguas encima. Pero, cuando repetí sus palabras en mi cabeza, me asusté.

"¿Q-qué? Pero, si ni siquiera sé de qué trata este trabajo… n-no tengo ni idea de qué tengo que hacer, yo no estoy segura de querer ser prostituta, lo lamento per-"

"Cálmate. Ya te he dicho que no tienes de qué preocuparte." Sus palabras sonaban como nubes de algodón sobre las que descansar con seguridad y armonía durante horas y horas. Quería que siguiese hablando, sólo para poder deleitarme escuchando aquella voz. Me mantuve en silencio, sintiéndome un poco tonta por haber mostrado mi pánico tan a la ligera y de manera tan infantil en comparación con su apacible porte vocal.

"Este trabajo es muy sencillo. Me gustaría que no te lo tomases como un trabajo, pero te pagaré, no te preocupes por eso. Tan sólo tienes que venir aquí, cada noche, las siete noches de la semana, durante todos los días." Dijo con suavidad. Me vi a mí misma ansiosa por aquello, y la imagen de Kirstoff se me vino a la cabeza; pero la aparté no sin sentir un poco de culpabilidad.

"P-pero… ejem… ¿qué es exactamente lo que tengo que hacer?" Miré al suelo avergonzada. Me quería referir a que, si lo que tenía que hacer era acostarme con ella cada noche o algo por el estilo, pero no encontraba palabras que lo hiciesen sonar bien. Tampoco quería que ella pensase que yo daba por hecho que tenía que hacer eso, porque ya había mencionado la prostitución antes, y no quería resultarle pesada con ese tema. Quería darle una buena imagen de mí misma. Anna, siempre simpática y alegre, divertida y risueña.

"Tan sólo lo que te diga. Si quieres, empezamos ahora mismo". Dijo. Pude entrever como juntaba sus manos y las posaba sobre sus rodillas, desnudas. Llevaba algún tipo de falda o vestido, y su piel parecía casi blanca. Como mármol, o azúcar.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que no me había podido negar a dicho empleo. No tenía muy claro absolutamente nada. Cuántas horas eran, cuánto iba a cobrar, ni quién era esa mujer que me había contratado. Todo era muy confuso, pero… sinceramente, me gustaba. Mi cuerpo, estremecido cuanto menos, no quería marcharse de aquella habitación. Podría haberme levantado y salido de allí, pero no me quería mover. La agitación me ilusionaba. Quería más de aquella voz, de aquella suave risa tan dulce y madura. Quería más. Así que asentí, esperando que me ordenase algo.

"Bien. Desnúdate." Ordenó.

Mi semblante permaneció exactamente igual durante unos diez segundos, mientras mi cerebro analizaba la orden.

 _Una desconocida me ha pedido que me desnude. ¿Debería preocuparme? Bueno, me va a pagar. Pero esto no está bien, yo tengo novio… aunque… por alguna razón… sí que quiero desnudarme. Quedarme totalmente vulnerable frente a una mujer que ni veo ni conozco. ¿Qué podría salir mal?_

Mi sarcástico pensamiento pasó a mejor vida cuando decidí empezar a quitarme la ropa. Ya no llevaba los zapatos puestos, así que me quité los calcetines, la chaqueta, y cuando me dispuse a desabrocharme los botones de mis vaqueros ella me detuvo, alzando la mano al frente con determinación.

Sus dedos eran largos y delicados. Su piel era también blanquecina en las manos, muy pálida, pero parecían muy suaves, su piel era tersa y firme; como su voz. Sus uñas estaban muy bien cuidadas, aunque no las llevaba pintadas. Eran preciosas. Ojalá haberla podido ver a ella, aunque las palabras de Hans me asaltaban cuando pensaba en ello. _No quería ser vista por mí._

"Espera. No te apresures. Hazlo despacio." Dijo, mientras con su mano hacía un gesto para que me calmase, y no fuese tan deprisa.

Tragué saliva de nuevo, y empecé a bajarme los pantalones muy despacio. Con tranquilidad. Intentando apartar mi nerviosismo y disfrutar del alocado momento, de la emocionante noche que tenía aún por delante. De la nueva vida nocturna a la que acababa de acceder. La tela vaquera gruesa y tosca bajaba deslizándose sobre mis piernas desnudas con suavidad, como si resbalase. Igual que los copos de nieve caen con naturalidad sobre los campos, las ciudades, los árboles y los lagos en las tardes invernales de diciembre. Podía sentir la mirada de la mujer sobre mí, atenta a cada movimiento, a cada gesto. Me gustaba. Me sentía culpable, por Kristoff, al fin y al cabo, me estaba quedando completamente expuesta ante una desconocida, todo estaba siendo muy misterioso y ni si quiera me había dignado a comentárselo, a él, con quién supuestamente me debería abrir, sentirme segura, con quien forjaría un futuro próximo, y ni lo había mencionado, ni un triste mensaje, ni una corta llamada… pero ya lo resolvería más tarde. Los días son para preocuparse, las noches en cambio, son para esto.

 _Son para ella._


	3. Chapter 3

Cuanto la tela vaquera de mis pantalones chocó final y bruscamente contra el suelo, revestido con tarima flotante simulando tablas de madera, dejé escapar un suave suspiro de alivio. _Genial, Anna. Un poco más y ¡tachán! Completamente desnuda. Frente a una desconocida. Genial._

Pese a mis contradictorios e insultantes pensamientos conmigo misma, sentí tranquilidad al haber finalizado por fin el primero de mis movimientos. Por otra parte, dentro de mi cabeza, cinco mil millones de pensamientos diferentes y contradictorios estaban peleándose por llegar al pódium final y ser los reconocidos.

Tras un día largo, duro y frustrante, había terminado haciendo algo que nunca jamás me había imaginado que acabaría haciendo. Tampoco tenía muy claro qué iba a suceder después de aquella noche, en especial todas las demás en las que, supuestamente, mi deber era acudir a dicha dirección otra vez para llevar a cabo cualquier mandato que la _Srta. Arendelle_ me ordenase. Sí, sí, todo sonaba muy en plan Cincuenta Sombras de Grey, y me estaba empezando a reír de la propia situación en la que se me había ocurrido meterme, sobre todo por la falta de información que Kristoff tenía al respecto, y aún más por la falta de importancia que yo le estaba dando precisamente a eso. Era tan irónico y extraño, que quedarme desnuda era la menor de mis preocupaciones. En realidad, y siendo sincera, había algo _excitante_ en todo eso; emocionante, como subirte por primera vez a una montaña rusa, o tirarte desde el trampolín más alto… Era algo que yo nunca habría hecho, y nadie sabía nada; era divertido. Diferente. Por fin una _gran_ manera de pasar un fin de semana.

Intentando dejar de lado los tormentos de mi mente, procedí a quitarme la camisa que llevaba puesta. Desabrochándome los botones, empezando por arriba. Procuraba tener en cuenta lo que la mujer me había dicho _,_ 'despacio; 'sin prisas'.

Por más que intentaba verla, la penumbra detrás de la que se escondía era tal y tan densa que apenas podía distinguir su silueta, su contorno. A veces se movía ligeramente, y yo intentaba discernir algo más; su pelo, su rostro, su ropa; cualquier cosa, pero era prácticamente imposible. Me imaginé que querría ocultar su identidad, por temas legales o cualquier asunto de esa índole; aunque quizás lo que quería esconder era su apariencia, deformada por ácido sulfúrico en un terrible accidente en los laboratorios estatales- _Anna, céntrate y déjate de fantasear._

Aunque, aquella voz, profunda y grave como una cascada arrolladora en los recónditos parajes invernales de los países nórdicos, pero delicada y firme como la belleza en bruto de un diamante sin pulir… aquella voz era algo que me había obnubilado por completo.

Entre pensamiento y pensamiento, antes de que me pudiese dar cuenta, sobre mi pecoso cuerpo tan sólo pude encontrar mi ropa interior, compuesta por dos únicas prendas. Reflexioné antes de enzarzarme en el último paso de la acción que me disponía a realizar, aguantando la respiración, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que aquello iba a desencadenar, y todos los posibles y futuros arrepentimientos que traería consigo.

"Quieta." Dijo la mujer, en un tono autoritario que me hizo dar un leve paso hacia atrás, sorprendida.

Pude notar con facilidad como la piel de mis mejillas sobre las que descansaban varias de mis pecas se calentaba considerablemente. Cogí aire por la boca, y con suavidad bajé los brazos que estaban dispuestos a desabrochar los enganches de mi sujetador. Apreté los puños, clavándome las uñas contra las palmas de mis manos. Esperé a que me diese más instrucciones, pues no me creí lo suficiente valiente como para llevar la voz cantante.

Esperé varios segundos, pero no obtuve ninguna explicación.

"Me gustaría que me dijeses cuál es tu nombre." Comentó, sin darle mucha importancia, pero con un notorio tono afable.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que al igual que yo no sabía nada sobre ella, ella no sabía nada sobre mí. Me había contratado sin saber si quiera mi nombre, o mi edad; y yo había aceptado bajo las mismas condiciones. Bueno, en realidad no había tenido tiempo de aceptar; cuando pude ser consciente de algo ya tenía el puesto asegurado.

"Eh- Anna. Me llamo Anna." Respondí, con seguridad, intentando parecer amable. "¿Y tú?" Al acabar de pronunciarlo me di cuenta de que había metido la pata y volví a recordar las palabras de Hans.

"Eh- q-quiero decir, ¿usted? Bueno, en realidad no hace falta que me lo digas, era solo por curiosidad, es que, bueno, no sé cómo referirme a ti; es decir, si te tengo que pedir algo en plan, pues no sé: un vaso de agua, no sabría que decirte, porque algo rollo, _'Srta. Arendelle podría usted hacerme el grandísimo favor de darme un vaso de agua, le estaré eternamente agradecida'_ no me parecía algo muy corriente y tampoco quería hacer de la situación algo raro, pero bueno, lo que quer-"

Viendo mi evidente divagación exagerada por los nervios que me provocaba la equivocación que tuve al preguntarle, dejó escapar una suave risilla. Muy dulce, y sobre todo educada, y consecuente.

"Encantada de conocerte, Anna." Dijo con solemnidad. "Mi nombre no tiene importancia, preferiría no contártelo. Y si quisieses un vaso de agua, tan sólo me tendrías que decir '¿podrías darme un vaso de agua?' y yo te lo daré encantada, cielo."

Me ruboricé ligeramente al escuchar la palabra "cielo" salida de sus labios. Asentí con vergüenza, pero agradecida de alguna manera.

"De aquí en adelante vamos a pasar muchas horas juntas, Anna. Solas; tú y yo." Comenzó a decir, distraída, mientras parecía agacharse para abrir un cajón de su gran escritorio de madera. Intentaba sacar algo; un cuaderno o una libreta. "Por lo cual, quería saber hasta qué punto ibas a obedecer mis sugerencias."

 _¿Sugerencias? ¿Se referirá a esas órdenes estrictas y minuciosas?_

"Me alegra saber tu grata disposición a escuchar mis palabras." Dijo con una sonrisa que intuí con facilidad, aunque no pude ver. Su forma de expresarse tan cortés y correcta me hacía sentir vulgar. Al pensarlo, intenté trazar una rutina mental para maquillarme o elegir ropa (tanto normal como interior) teniendo en cuenta el _status_ de la Srta. Arendelle. O al menos la apariencia que mostraba. Cuando la oía hablar, me hacía sentir como una niña.

Pese a lo súbito e inesperado de todo el asunto, mis pensamientos volaban en ocasiones hacia lugares inesperados.

En especial un recuerdo casual que almacenaba en lo más recóndito de mi memoria, algo que salió a flote nada más oírla. De algún modo, su voz me hacía sentir nostálgica; aunque no era algo desagradable, más bien al contrario. Era como volver atrás en el tiempo, a alguna época feliz, a esos días de vivir sin preocupaciones, como cuando era niña. Me hacía sentir de alguna manera segura, pese a que fuese la primera noche junto a ella, y eso me confundía. Era una desconocida, me gustaría haberme convencido de que era una _simple_ desconocida, pero algo en mi interior me empujaba a sentir que era especial. Quizás fuese la situación, y no ella. Seguramente tardaría en descubrirlo.

El caso es que aquel recuerdo me trasladaba a mi infancia. Concretamente, al otoño de la Anna de 6 años. Era uno de mis primeros recuerdos, o al menos uno que yo rememoraba especialmente lejano, casi borroso; pero aún estaba ahí, esperando a que algo lo ayudase a salir a un lugar visible, como fue la voz de la desconocida.

La verdad es que no me gustaba referirme a ella como "la desconocida", pero llamarla "Srta. Arendelle" tampoco me gustaba en exceso, a no ser que fuese una carta que tratase asuntos legales. Así que, hasta nuevo aviso o nueva información sobre su identidad, me propuse llamarla "la mujer" dentro de mi inconsciente. Ya que, a mi parecer, no era una mujer corriente; era _la_ mujer.

* * *

La Anna de 6 años pasaba la tarde jugando con la hojarasca reinante sobre el jardín de su casa. Normalmente estaba muy cuidado, todo el césped debidamente recortado, y las flores divididas en terrenos de más o menos igual tamaño, todas vivas y mimadas; se notaba el gran esfuerzo y tiempo que su madre empleaba en ello, como algo más que un hobby. No fue hasta tiempo después que descubrí la depresión que encerraba mi madre, pero ésta no es una historia mía; es una historia de la Anna de 6 años, y su distinta manera de ver el mundo.

Las hojas secas crujían y resbalaban, así que tenía que tener mucho cuidado cuando corría o caminaba considerablemente rápido sobre ellas, para no caerse. Eran muy divertidas, porque había muchas y si las lanzaba hacia arriba creaban un hermoso remolino de colores cálidos que bailaban al mismo compás, como los pájaros que emigran siguiendo un mismo esquema o las notas musicales que crean una sola composición; era armónico y mágico. El remolino giraba y giraba, bailando sobre el aire que lo azotaba sin temor, y la pequeña Anna lo seguía con los brazos separados y las manos preparadas para poder agarrarlo, para poder apoderarse de esa magia que tenía dentro y cuidarla por siempre. Cuando hacía ese tipo de cosas, en su insensatez infantil, no era consciente de lo que había alrededor; tan sólo del remolino de hojas secas y su contorneo interminable. Le gustaba mucho el otoño, porque era muy fácil crear remolinos, y cada día era una nueva oportunidad de atrapar uno para llevárselo consigo.

Sus pies, enfundados en diminutas botas rosas con dibujos de nubes amigables, daban pasos torpes en la tierra movediza que cubría su jardín. Y ella, procurando no caerse, afianzaba las suelas dando pasos de gigante, con mucha fuerza y brío, como si al hacer eso permaneciese anclada, y eso le asegurase estabilidad. Era toda una experta, pues desde que una vez había visto aquel torbellino natural desde la ventana en una tarde ventosa hacía un par de años, los otoños se habían resumido en eso. Crear tifones naturales a pequeña escala, tratar de retenerlos, comenzar a llover y volver a la confianza y seguridad del hogar, para quitarse los ropajes especiales anti-lluvia, como eran las botas o el chubasquero, y tomar un chocolate caliente con galletas de canela. Como hacía su padre. A la pequeña Anna le gustaba imitarle.

Pero volvamos a su parte favorita, que eran los remolinos. Concretamente ese momento que lucidez en el que podían pasar dos cosas: que pudiese atraparlo, o que este se esfumase con la misma facilidad con que fue creado. Normalmente, sus esperanzas se disipaban tan rápido como las tormentas de verano, pero un día en especial, un recuerdo concreto, justamente ese de la Ana de 6 años, la fuerza borrascosa e indómita de la vorágine otoñal fue atrapada al fin por sus pequeñas y delicadas manos. Ella apenas pudo creérselo, pero en su mente infantil todo era posible. Tan posible, que, tratando de usar el poder del tornado, extendió sus brazos con toda la energía que cabía en su interior. De pronto, de sus palmas rosadas y enrojecidas por el frío aire, brotó un viento asolador que arrastró en un abrir y cerras de ojos todas las hojas de los árboles cercanos para fundirlas en un solo remolino. No tenía un tamaño muy grande, pero la pequeña Anna en ese momento lo pudo controlar a su voluntad, aunque tan solo durante una fracción de segundo. En ese tiempo, lo único que consiguió hacer fue señalar una dirección: el pequeño metro cuadrado de tierra donde crecían las orquídeas blancas que su madre cuidaba con tanto esmero. Eran sus favoritas, pero ella ni si quiera pensó en las consecuencias que eso podía tener.

No hizo falta nada más que un suspiro para que el remolino se estrellase contra la pequeña plantación floral. Los pétalos minúsculos de los crisantemos volaban en distintos sentidos, y los tallos escondidos de las hortensias ahora caían divididos en varios trozos inertes. Pero, las orquídeas, siempre tan bellas, coronando el jardín y proclamándose cada estación las más vistosas y por consiguiente las favoritas, habían sido completamente destrozadas. Su flor era ahora un esparcimiento de colores rosas y blancos que tropezaban con desdén contra los cadáveres del resto de capullos y brotes. Aquel pequeño mar de desesperación de apenas un metro parecía haber pasado décadas en guerra. La pequeña Anna no comprendía lo que había sucedido, pero para cuando oyó la puerta de su casa abrirse ya era demasiado tarde. Su madre lloro al ver sus orquídeas muertas. Y la pequeña Anna se dio cuenta de que nunca había llorado por ella como lo hizo por aquellas flores.

* * *

Ese pensamiento en especial me molestó. Giré mi cabeza modestamente para volver a echar un vistazo a aquellas orquídeas blancas que la mujer tenía expuestas en un bello jarrón, justo en la esquina del apartamento. La luz de la luna las bañaba de pleno, y eso las hacía brillar. Brillaban tanto que incluso me pareció ver un pequeño cúmulo de copos de nieve sobre sus pétalos, pero deseché la idea rápidamente al caer en la cuenta de que el clima aún no era tan frío ni extremo como para eso.

Aquel recuerdo me dejó bastante descolocada, y no tenía muy claro si aquellas orquídeas o la mujer en sí misma habían sido las culpables de su nueva aparición. Intenté no darle más importancia de la que tenía como anécdota, e intenté centrarme en otra cosa.

"Anna," Su voz me trajo de nuevo al mundo del presente. Mi respiración se cortó un instante mientras mi cabeza intentaba calcular cuánto tiempo había estado ausente, pero llegó a la conclusión de que apenas fue durante un par de minutos.

Pude ver como volvía a guardar el cuaderno que había sacado. Seguramente habría escrito algo, pero no me pude imaginar el qué. Tampoco me fijé demasiado. Me esforcé en intentar distinguir algo más que sólo ciertos movimientos, pero no pude.

"puedes volver a vestirte." Sentenció.

No es como si no quisiese vestirme, al contrario. Pero no logré comprender por qué me había pedido que me desnudara para… nada. Me pareció un poco raro, pero me alegré, porque estaba empezando a sentir un poco de frío en la piel descubierta.

Mientras me vestía, intentando parecer una persona relativamente seria al hacerlo (sin tropezarme ni caerme, algo que a menudo me solía pasar cuando iba con prisas), podía sentir los ojos de la mujer sobre mí como una losa de piedra. Su mirada era muy pesada, aunque no fuese coherente, o no tuviese sentido, pero así era.

Intenté evitar la pregunta, pero volví a meter la pata. Otra vez.

"¿De qué color tienes los ojos?" Pregunté, con toda mi inocencia, a decir verdad.

Pareció sorprendida, ya que pude escuchar como su respiración se entrecortaba.

La verdad es que no me esperaba una contestación, o a lo sumo, una reprimenda. Algo como "el color de mis ojos no tiene importancia" o "si quieres te doy ahora el vaso de agua, _cielo_ , al menos mientras bebes no podrás preguntarme cosas". Bueno, no me la imaginaba contestándome así. Pero, de todos modos, si abría la boca para decir algo, no iba a ser algo que me gustaría escuchar. En mi mente se repetían una y otra vez las palabras de Hans. _'Nunca te dejaría que la vieras'._

"Azules." Contestó, para mi grata, muy grata sorpresa.


	4. Chapter 4

La mujer de ojos azules.

Intenté imaginarme exactamente qué clase de azul sería. Quizás fuese un azul índigo, quizás uno marino, uno verdoso o uno grisáceo. Un azul casi negro, o uno casi blanco. Un azul profundo como un ancho mar en el que perderse, o uno liviano y sincero como el cielo de las tardes de verano.

Eso me llevaba a imaginar cómo serían sus ojos. Grandes, abiertos y expectantes, o rasgados, con párpados pesados. Largas o cortas pestañas. Ojos despiertos, mirada cansada. Eran infinitas las posibilidades, y cada minuto que pasaba mi curiosidad aumentaba.

Entre tanto, a veces pequeños chispazos de conciencia me traían la imagen de Kristoff a la cabeza. Él era mi novio. Mi novio. Y estaba pensando cosas sobre una desconocida que… se acercaban bastante a lo que se podría pensar de un novio. Bueno, o una novia en ese caso. Esos asuntos me parecían complicados y me acababan dando dolores de cabeza. Decidí volver a ignorar el tema; ya me preocuparía por la mañana.

La mujer carraspeó con sutileza antes de volver a hablar. Con esa irrupción demostró que no me iba dejar ninguna oportunidad entre frase y frase para hacerle preguntas que no quería contestar.

"En media hora va a amanecer." Informó. A mí me dio la misma sensación que suele dar cuando durante una conversación de ascensor alguien afirma que al día siguiente lloverá.

"Es mejor que te marches ya, antes de que salga el Sol." Entonces lo entendí. Era hora de irme. La noche se me había pasado volando. En un visto y no visto.

Asentí con obediencia y caminé hacia la entrada. Me acerqué al mueble que había a la derecha y recogí mis zapatos, para ponérmelos antes de salir. Antes de salir por la puerta, tras acabar de atar los cordones con un cierto regustillo agrio debido a las pocas palabras que la mujer me había dedicado antes de pedirme que me fuera, oí su hermosa voz de nuevo, como un cántico.

"Espero verte aquí a medianoche. Ahora duerme y descansa, tienes todo el día para ti." Intuí una sonrisa oculta en sus palabras. En realidad, pese a esa primera apariencia dominante, parecía resultar una de esas mujeres con un gran instinto maternal.

Asentí de nuevo, segura de que me veía desde su escritorio aún en absoluta penumbra y oscuridad. Abrí la puerta para marcharme, pero antes de poder cerrarla, volví a oír su voz.

"Ah, una última cosa, Anna." Me giré brevemente con impaciencia para saber qué era eso que me tenía que decir. "El azul de tus ojos es mucho más bonito que el mío."

Sonreí con un notable sonrojo en mi rostro y cerré la puerta tras de mí con rapidez. Mi primera noche en esa nueva locura de rutina había tocado a su fin, y ahora me esperaba el día, tan despierto y voraz como una pantera tras su presa. El día, dispuesto a atormentarme sin escrúpulos, a llevarme de bruces contra la realidad. Un novio, un apartamento, tareas domésticas. Oh, y amigos. También algún que otro amigo. Lo había pasado completamente por alto.

* * *

En la universidad, cuando estudiaba Historia del Arte, lo habitual era pelearse por un sitio en la biblioteca. La gente interesada en hacerse con un hueco en aquella mansión del silencio y los libros polvorientos tenía como deber levantarse temprano para elegir el emplazamiento deseado, con una persona era suficiente, pues esa ya se encargaría de dejar "reservados" otros siete sitios más. Era todo un problema; estar la segunda en la cola para entrar la semana antes de un examen significaba que, o había sitio para ti, o el chico que tenías delante también planeaba guardar sillas para toda la tropa que iría llegando a lo largo del día, con lo cual o estudiabas de pie o te ibas. Era frustrante, y agotador. Pero, por algún motivo, en vez de buscar otro sitio para estudiar, la gente se seguía empeñando en pelear por un lugar propicio en la biblioteca de la facultad de Humanidades.

Yo también insistí en ello los primeros meses. Todo el mundo lo hacía. _Será por algo, digo yo._

Una vez en especial, en enero, uno de los meses más ajetreados del año para un estudiante, estuve esperando más de tres horas en la entrada de la biblioteca a que alguien saliese y me dejase un mísero y triste sitio. Era por la mañana y hacía un frío increíble. Apenas notaba los dedos de los pies, y pese al abrigo y al gorro que llevaba para taparme las orejas, sentía como si alguien me hubiese tirado un cubo de agua con hielo al levantarme y aun no me hubiese secado. Había madrugado específicamente para poder montarme un campamento improvisado y pasar allí la mayor parte del día (ya que era tan difícil conseguir un sitio, había que aprovecharlo bien). Pero, tras más de tres horas temiendo por sufrir una hipotermia llegué a la final conclusión de que la biblioteca de la facultad no era para tanto, y no merecía la pena morir por ello.

Me marché de allí tan pronto como llegué a dicha deducción, dando pasos grandes para que la circulación de mis piernas volviese a la normalidad y no se quedase atrofiada por las bajas temperaturas.

Daba zancadas de gigante, como si hubiese al menos cincuenta centímetros de nieve que debía atravesar para poder escapar de aquel lugar infernal, aunque en realidad no había nada más que adoquines con un aspecto húmedo y macizo. Miraba con incredulidad hacia mis pies, intentando convencerles con mi poder mental de que no hacía tanto frío como ellos creían. En plena demostración de mis poderes (o al menos eso creía yo fervientemente) me tropecé con una carpeta archivadora que había en el suelo.

La carpeta era negra, tamaño A4, de esas en formato acordeón que solía utilizar casi todo el mundo en el campus. En la parte central de la portada de la carpeta había pegado un recorte de una ilustración en la que se veía un dragón chino de color rojo, con unos largos bigotes, pero no eran tan largos como su curioso cuerpo serpenteante, que llegaba incluso a enrollarse y crear una especie de tirabuzones en algún tramo. Era una ilustración bastante bonita, se notaba que la habían hecho manualmente y luego, seguramente al ver el bello resultado, la recortaron para hacer con ella un vistoso adorno. Decorar las carpetas con pegatinas, posters y recortes era ya toda una tradición juvenil.

 _Está chulo. Pero nunca podría ser mejor que mi póster de The Police. Je, je, je._

Empecé a cantar en mi cabeza el estribillo de _Message In A Bottle_ mientras miraba con curiosidad lo bien recortado que estaba el dragón de la carpeta negra. En ese momento me di cuenta de que seguía estando al lado de la biblioteca, y que podría pertenecerle a alguien que estuviese cerca de mí justo en ese instante, ya que antes no la había visto. Me giré para ver qué personas había a mi alrededor, y vi a alguien que parecía el dueño de esa carpeta. Bueno, _dueña_.

"¡Oye, tú! Eh- ¡cómo te llames!" Evidentemente se giraron varias personas. Intenté llamarla de otra manera.

"¡La chica de la melena negra y lisa! ¡Espera, espera!"

Eso pareció funcionar. La chica a la que me refería se giró, y al verme con la carpeta en mi mano sonrió, aliviada. Parecía haber estado buscándola hasta que me vio.

Era asiática. Sus rasgos faciales, como su nariz o sus ojos, la delataban; pero era muy mona. No era que los asiáticos no me pudiesen parecer guapos, pero la verdad es que no conocía a nadie oriental y me pareció un dato a resaltar. Llevaba unos leggins negros con cremalleras en los tobillos, y unos zapatos deportivos estilo Vans, de color rojo. También llevaba la típica chaqueta universitaria ( _oldschool_ que decía todo el mundo entonces) con las mangas anchas y rojas, a juego con los zapatos. Por la parte de atrás, en la espalda, la chaqueta llevaba bordados unos caracteres chinos en un grueso hilo negro. Por eso relacioné el dragón con la muchacha en cuestión.

"Uf, ¡muchísimas gracias! Me has salvado. No sé qué habría hecho en la biblioteca sin apuntes que estudiar. Habría sido una pérdida de tiempo." Dijo, un poco agitada. De verdad parecía agradecida.

"No te preocupes, ahora ya es toda tuya." Contesté para tranquilizarla mientras le ofrecía su pertenencia de nuevo. "Por cierto, mi nombre es Anna."

"Encantada Anna, yo soy Mulan. Acabo de mudarme aquí, así que aun ando un poco perdida con el tema calles, direcciones, apuntes, exámenes y el funcionamiento de esta universidad. Si hubiese perdido mis anotaciones estaría perdida. Has sido muy amable." Sonrió. "Pero, ¿cómo supiste que era mía? Que yo sepa nunca te había visto."

"Ni yo a ti." Afirmé. "Pero como el dibujo de tu carpeta es un dragón chino y llevabas esa clase de caracteres en tu chaqueta me imagine que igual era tuya. Oye, ¿qué significan?"

Mulan puso su puño en el pecho y agachó la cabeza antes de contestar. "Honor".

 _Jo, qué profundo._

"Bua, qué guay." Me imaginé cómo sería tener una amiga como Mulan. Sinceramente, podría llegar a ser muy divertido. Parecía una persona interesante cuanto menos.

"¿Tú acabas de salir de la biblio?" Me preguntó, con cierto tono de preocupación en sus palabras. La palabra 'biblio' salida de sus labios sonaba muy graciosa. "Iba hacia allí ahora mismo. ¿Hay mucha gente?".

Me supo un poco mal romper sus ilusiones, pero alguien se lo tenía que decir.

"Yo que tú me buscaba otro sitio para estudiar… He estado un montón de tiempo esperando a que alguien se marchase y me dejase un hueco, pero qué va; imposible. Me acababa de dar por vencida cuando tropecé con tu archivador."

Hizo una mueca un tanto decepcionada, como desengañada de la vida. Entonces, se me ocurrió una gran idea que podría unir nuestros caminos difusos.

"Ey, ¿por qué no nos buscamos otro sitio nosotras dos? Así estaríamos más tranquilas y tendríamos tiempo para conocernos más." Al terminar la frase caí en la cuenta de que igual estaba yendo demasiado rápido con el asunto, como los niños pequeños cuando en el parque se acercan a otro que no conocen de nada con la inocente, pero eficaz pregunta de '¿quieres jugar conmigo?'. Pero Mulan era nueva en la ciudad, y pensé que le habría gustado tener a alguien que diese ese primer paso, un poco forzoso pero necesario en su situación. Seguro que se sentía muy sola, y yo podía remediarlo. Además, tampoco tenía muchos amigos más…

"Me parece una idea estupenda. ¿Conoces algún sitio interesante?" Dijo, con una amplia y deslumbrante sonrisa en su semblante. Se puso a mi lado, abrazando su archivador, y empezamos a caminar mientras yo le contaba mil y una cosas sobre los profesores que teníamos en común, los mejores sitios baratos para comer por la zona, los zapatos tan chulos que había visto en una tienda el día anterior y mogollón de cosas varias más. Así, sin comerlo ni beberlo, llegamos a un café-biblioteca de esos tan modernos que se están multiplicando últimamente. Era un sitio muy cómodo y espacioso, casi no había gente, y tenían una sala especial para estudiantes un poco alejada del resto de clientes habituales; así que concluimos nuestra búsqueda y ambas estábamos de acuerdo en que era comodísimo y nos quedaba a mitad de camino de cada uno de nuestros apartamentos. Además, podíamos pedir consumiciones a Bella, la dulce propietaria, camarera y bibliotecaria del local, llamado _Din Don._ Mulan se solía tomar un té verde, y yo un zumo de naranja. También me gustaba la Coca Cola, pero me producía hiperactividad, y aguantar mi corriente energía vital elevada al cubo no era algo que le desease ni a mi peor enemigo.

Pues, con la excusa de un tropiezo y la cruz a una biblioteca, Mulan y yo nos hicimos muy amigas. De esa clase de amigas que te llama un domingo por la mañana sólo para contarte un drama importantísimo que al final resulta ser algo como 'se me cayó el pintauñas en la alfombra y no se quita' o 'yo estudié para un 7 y me pusieron un 5'. Tener una amiga me hacía sentir de alguna manera segura, como si fuese un pilar. Algo importante que me iba a ayudar a mantenerme cuando no pudiese, pero sin la presión de ser algo súper constante como los cuidados que una familia o una pareja pudiesen requerir.

* * *

Llegué a mi apartamento a las 8 de la mañana, más o menos. Estaba cansada porque había tenido un viernes agotador, tanto física como psicológicamente. Siguiendo mi sagrada costumbre, al entrar en casa me quité los zapatos y los aparté a un lado como si fuesen trastos. Al hacerlo, me paré un instante y recordé el mueble que había a la derecha en la entrada del apartamento de la mujer. Sonreí y entré hasta mi habitación para dejar mis cosas, coger ropa nueva y meterme en la ducha. Necesitaba una ducha de agua caliente para empezar el día limpia, y fresca. Era un día que iba necesitar muchos y largos pensamientos y decisiones por mi parte.

 _Comeré algo y llamare a Mulan a media mañana. A ver si no está ocupada y podemos quedar en el Din Don. Me vendría bien hablarlo con ella._

Mientras metía la ropa que había llevado aquella noche en la lavadora y habría el grifo de la ducha para que el agua comenzase a calentarse, pensé en varias maneras de sacar el tema, y varias formas de contarlo. Resultaba una historia demasiado bizarra como para poder explicársela a Mulan y que ella respondiese con seriedad. Incluso a mí me costaba a veces, pero según pasaban las horas, era más y más consciente de lo trascendental de todo el asunto. A esas horas, plena mañana de un sábado, con la luz del Sol reinando en lo alto, y no la confusa penumbra nocturna que me embriagó la noche anterior, empecé a preocuparme por Kristoff. Bueno, no por Kristoff en sí, sino por todo lo concerniente a él en cuanto a la información que tenía o su posible opinión al respecto. La verdad, es que no estaba segura de querer contárselo. Pero era mi novio, tenía que saberlo. _Eso es lo que se supone que hacen los novios, ¿no? Ay, Anna, eres un desastre._

El vapor cálido que generaba el agua caliente que salía de la alcachofa de la ducha como una cascada tropical inundó mi baño con un ambiente neblinoso muy propio de las novelas góticas del siglo XIX. Ese pensamiento me transportó a una realidad paralela mientras me enjabonaba el pelo con un champú aromatizado con menta, lo que aportó aún más detalle a mi breve fantasía pasajera. La reina de las nieves me había aprisionado en su morada, en lo alto de una montaña oculta por la densa niebla del paraje rocoso tan escondido de la vista de los aldeanos comunes. Su palacio de escarcha oculto en las rocas desprendía un olor fresco, como a menta, y pese a lo misterioso, fantasmagórico y peligroso de la situación, yo me rendía y me postraba a los pies de la criatura, que con una belleza abismal me tenía atada con un hechizo al eterno mirar de sus hermosos ojos… azules.

Giré el grifo hacia la izquierda para que el agua empezase a salir fría. Quizás una ducha caliente no era la mejor de las ideas, al fin y al cabo. Intenté olvidarme de aquella tonta fantasía, ya que me estaba recordando algo que procuraba olvidar. Al menos durante el día; estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en cómo resolver otro tipo de asuntos.

Al rato, estiré el brazo hacia el exterior de la ducha para coger una toalla, y cerrando el grifo, me envolví en ella para salir. Me sequé, peiné, y puse ropa limpia. En concreto, unos vaqueros anchos con un pequeño dobladillo en los tobillos, dejando un espacio lo suficientemente grande como para poder lucir los calcetines; blancos y altos, con unos zapatos deportivos. También una camiseta a rayas horizontales de un tono azul marino, de media manga.

Cogí un bol en la cocina y llené de cereales de chocolate casi hasta su máxima capacidad, luego cogí un tetrabrik de leche y me lo llevé junto con el tazón a la mesa que había en la misma cocina, donde solía realizar todas las comidas.

Mientras me llevaba una cucharada de leche con cereales a la boca, cogí mi teléfono móvil, y asegurándome de que no tenía ninguna notificación (no solía tener ninguna, la verdad) busqué el contacto de 'Mulan' para llamarla. Era media mañana y también sábado, lo más probable era que hubiese salido a correr, o estuviese libre. Ella trabajaba de lunes a viernes como monitora de yoga en un gimnasio local que le quedaba al lado de su casa.

Su teléfono dio tono, y al poco de espera, oí su voz. Animada, como siempre.

" _¿Sí?"_

"Hola, Mulan, Soy Anna, ¿ahora mismo estás ocupada?"

" _Ay, hola, Anna. No, qué va, estoy vagueando por casa. ¿Por qué? ¿Te ha pasado algo?"_

"No. Bueno, sí. Bueno, nosé. Es complicado. Mira, si te parece quedamos y te cuento, ¿vale? ¿En el Din Don a las doce?"

"Me preocupa ligeramente, Anna… Aún tengo que vestirme y recoger un poco por aquí, ¿y si quedamos para comer? En el restaurante italiano que hay a dos calles del Din Don, ¿te acuerdas de cuál es? Fuimos allí un par de veces."

"Ah, vale. Por mi perfecto. Te veo allí a eso de la una y media. ¡Nos vemos!"

Mulan murmuró un preocupado 'hasta luego' antes de colgar.

Las horas previas a la quedada en dicho restaurante estuvieron dedicadas a encontrar la manera de contarle lo que le quería decir. _Espera, ¿qué es exactamente lo que le quería decir? ¿Que trabajo para una mujer súper misteriosa, que no quiero contárselo a Kristoff, o que me he desnudado para una desconocida? Bueno, no es que me hubiese desnudado completamente, pero cerca estuve… Igual sólo debería contarle que me despidieron de mi empleo de cocinera… Pero Mulan me conoce, se daría cuenta de que hay algo más…_

Entre quebraderos y más quebraderos de cabeza llegó la hora prevista. Salí de casa y llegué hasta la puerta del restaurante en cuestión, con la suerte de que Mulan acababa de llegar poco antes que yo. Nos saludamos de nuevo, entramos y nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de una de las ventanas, que iluminaba el rincón de una forma muy cálida.

Pedimos una pizza familiar para compartir, y mientras nos la traían, me aclaré la garganta. Me pareció encontrar la manera idónea para empezar.

Mulan estaba dando un sorbo a su vaso de agua.

"Me han despedido, he pasado esta noche con una mujer que no conozco, y Kristoff no sabe nada."

 _Vaya… ha sonado mucho peor de lo que sonaba en mi mente._

Su mirada confusa dejó paso a unos ojos rasgados y desorbitados, que dieron a su vez luz verde a la idea de escupir toda el agua que estaba bebiendo, directa a mi cara.

* * *

 **A/N: ¡Muchísimas gracias por vuestras visitas, favs y follows, y además por vuestros agradables reviews! Me encanta leerlos. Sois geniales.**


	5. Chapter 5

Lo primero que hice, fue secarme la cara y la ropa. Lo segundo, explicar con mejores palabras lo que pretendía contarle.

Se lo conté todo, a grandes rasgos. Que me habían despedido (no quise decirle la razón), que había buscado empleos, que ese me había llamado la atención y que llamé al número que venía adjuntado, que la voz de esa mujer me maravillaba y que fui hasta su apartamento. No me atreví a contarle que me había desnudado ante ella, por temor a lo que pudiese pensar y a la posible reprimenda que luego tendría que aguantar. Pero, lo que sí que le conté, fue la sensación tan emocionante y apasionante que me inundó durante cada minuto después de aquella llamada. Por fin un fin de semana que merecía la pena vivir, algo nuevo, e increíble, que le daba a mi vida la chispa que necesitaba. Era una persona con ganas de crear grandes recuerdos, y la verdad era que, mi vida en ese momento, antes de que pasase todo lo acontecido el viernes, no era algo que yo habría escogido para mí. En ese momento, hablando del tema con Mulan, fui consciente de que quizás estaba menospreciando en exceso todo lo que rodeaba mi existencia hasta entonces, e idealizando demasiado todos los sucesos de la noche del viernes.

También le conté que no había hablado con Kristoff acerca de nada. Es más, ella era la única persona a la que se lo había contado. Era mi mejor amiga.

Mulan, por su parte, escuchó toda mi historia sin hacer ni una sola pregunta o interrupción. Ningún comentario, ni agradable ni desagradable. A veces parecía muy concentrada, y otras completamente distante, pero en cuanto acabé por fin mi gran relato pareció dispuesta a ofrecerme a su vez una gran respuesta.

"Anna…" Empezó, mientras juntaba sus manos bajo su mentón y miraba a la mesa como analizando todos los datos.

"Estabas ansiosa por algo así, ¿no es cierto?"

"¿A qué te refieres?" Pregunté, mientras masticaba un trozo de la gigantesca pizza margarita que nos habían servido mientras yo contaba aún todo lo acontecido.

"Por cómo lo has contado, y por cómo eres… Me da la sensación de que tenías ganas de algo que te sacase la chispa, algo que te encendiese, como si te quemases con fuego… Creo que echabas de menos algo que te hiciese sentir verdaderamente viva. Algo emocionante, y excitante, si me permites decirlo." Mulan parecía intentar evitar mirarme a los ojos a toda costa.

Hablar de estos temas no era algo la hiciese sentir cómoda, por así decirlo. Temas de sentimientos, chicos, chicas, nervios, hormonas… definitivamente no era algo de lo que le gustase hablar. Ella era más de grupos de música, ilustradores que subían obras realmente espectaculares a sus cuentas de Instagram, o películas buenas, de esas que hay que ver prestando verdadera atención y juzgarlas desde un punto de vista crítico.

Comprendiendo la cantidad de esfuerzo que ella estaba empleando en poder hablar del asunto como si fuese algo normal, sonreí y decidí seguir la conversación. Mulan era una de esas personas con las que sincerarse parecía fácil y llevadero.

"Pero, lo que no me acaba de encajar de todo esto es que yo estaba contenta con mi vida. A ver, estudié una carrera que no me ha servido para nada, sólo por amor al arte, y tampoco paso mucho tiempo con Kristoff, viendo que gente que estudiaba conmigo ya está casada, y algunos con hijos. Pero, no sé… tampoco me consideraría infeliz. Quiero decir, no sé por qué una simple desconocida ha parecido tener tanto impacto en mí, así, de repente; a veces me da la sensación de que tengo pensamientos súper… no sé… ¿turbios, o algo así? Respecto a ella, me refiero. Y, vaya, no es por nada, pero es… no sé… es…"

"… ¿una mujer?" Mulan acabó mi frase, entendiendo qué era lo que quería decir.

"…s-sí… una mujer." Suspiré, mirando por la ventana. Pude notar el calor en mis mejillas, y no me atreví a ver la expresión que tenía Mulan. Estaba un poco nerviosa, y sabía que si me dignaba a volver a hablar volvería a ponerme a divagar sin sentido y sin parar de hacer expresiones sin significado aparente; por lo que esperé a que ella opinase algo.

"Anna… te voy a decir una cosa." Musitó, Sentí la necesidad de mirarla, porque parecía muy seria. La miré, y efectivamente, su expresión mostraba una clara solemnidad.

"Tu primer deber, es con tu corazón." Dijo, como si fuese una cita famosa de alguna obra literaria.

"¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?" Quería parecer preocupada y seria, pero también quería seguir con la pizza. No pude resistirme, y cogí otra porción.

"Significa que pese a todos los estándares sociales que te sientas obligada a cumplir, no vas a poder evitar nunca sentir lo que sea que sientas. Lo que intento decirte es que, aunque lo correcto para ti sea estar con Kristoff, casarte con él, formar una familia y vivir como la siempre correcta y amable Anna, igual con eso no vas a ser feliz. Y la vida sólo es una, Anna; y va a pasar ante tus propios ojos antes de que te quieras dar cuenta."

Sus ojos, mientras me decía todo aquello con total sinceridad, se veían húmedos y casi al borde de las lágrimas; como si realmente sintiese pena por mí, ante la idea de vivir atada a una vida que no me hacía completamente feliz.

"Mulan… entiendo que te hayas puesto tan sentimental, pero es que, ni si quiera la conozco… ¿insinúas que siento algo por ella más fuerte de lo que he sentido nunca por Kristoff? ¡Tan sólo la he visto una noche! ¡Y, a decir verdad, ni si quiera la _he visto_!"

Mulan suspiró, un poco confusa; como pensando en ello.

"No insinúo nada, Anna… pero al hablar de su voz, sólo de ese pequeño detalle, parecías mucho más emocionada que cuando Kristoff te preparó aquella sorpresa tan romántica en tu cumpleaños, y sinceramente, aquel fue el día que más contenta te vi hablar sobre él, y más que 'sobre él', parecías contenta por la sorpresa en sí."

Me daba la sensación de que Mulan estaba intentando convencerme de mis propios sentimientos dada la situación.

"Mira, te lo voy a poner fácil para que te des cuenta." Dijo, poniendo las palmas de sus manos sobre la mesa, para darle énfasis a las palabras que iba a pronunciar. "¿Tienes más ganas de que llegue esta noche para ver qué te depara esa extraña mujer o de ver a Kristoff?"

No respondí, pero sabía la respuesta antes de que acabase la pregunta. Me sentí avergonzada de que mi prioridad no fuese mi novio.

"P-pero… ¿cómo es posible? De verdad te digo que no la conozco, ¿y si es una persona horrible? ¿Y si me siento así sólo por el misterio que la envuelve y luego resulta que no merece la pena? ¿Y si me arrepiento? ¿Y si ella no siente lo mismo que yo?"

"Anna, Anna, espera. Creo que estás pensando demasiado deprisa. ¿No pensarás en dejar a Kristoff y declararle tu amor eterno a esa mujer? Tan sólo estaba tratando de decirte que igual en estos momentos de tu vida estarías más a gusto viviendo sola, sin pareja y experimentando que atándote a un hombre. Y con eso también trataba de decirte que igual, pese a que tengas novio, eres lesbiana. ¿Qué estabas planeando?" Dijo, sorprendida.

Estuvo a punto de darme un síncope de la vergüenza que sentí en ese momento. Yo hablando de fantasías amorosas y ella hablando de sinceridad y juventud. Y de orientación sexual.

 _Tendría que preocuparme eso del lesbianismo. ¿Debería comentárselo a Kristoff? Nah, ya que más da._

Suspiré evitando mirarla, avergonzada.

"Tienes razón… estoy mal de la cabeza… a éste paso no sé si tendrás que ingresarme en un psiquiátrico para cuando llegue el lunes." Sonreí, intentando no darle tanta importancia.

Mulan sonrió en respuesta, moviendo la cabeza hacia ambos lados como queriendo decir 'no tienes remedio'.

"Entonces, ¿qué crees que debería hacer? Ya has visto mi manera de razonar… es como si una extraña e incontrolable emoción me embriagase por completo, no me dejase pensar con coherencia, y quisiese continuarla hasta su absoluta plenitud. No sé, sé que es una tontería, pero… es como si me hubiese súper-mega-ultra enamorado, así de repente, sin verla ni nada, sin conocerla, y no quisiese nada más. Pero al mismo tiempo, soy consciente de que es imposible, que no puedo fantasear como una niña porque esto es la vida real, y de que igual es una mera 'fantasía' o algo así, tampoco quiero romperle el corazón a Kristoff por culpa de una estúpida fantasía que no me va a llevar a nada. Siendo franca… ni si quiera sé cuánto o cuándo me va a pagar." Las dudas me interceptaban como cañones piratas.

"Bueno, por lo menos sabes que tienes un trabajo; no te vas a tener que preocupar por pagar el alquiler del apartamento y demás gastos. Por cómo describiste el lugar donde vivía, y que tenía una especie de secretario, debe ser algún tipo de empresaria o corredora de bolsa, así que me imagino que en temas de dinero su palabra será de fiar. La verdad es que, si estuviese en tú lugar, seguiría actuando con Kristoff como si no pasase nada; ya sabes, por si acaso. Cuéntale que has encontrado un trabajo como, no sé, de tele operadora nocturna; así no te irá a ver y pensará que todo sigue bien, y en su sitio. Si éste asunto de la mujer misteriosa llega a mas… bueno, en ese momento ya pensaremos cómo actuar."

Hablar con Mulan me daba seguridad. Pensaba todo con mucha más calma y serenidad que yo, y eso, junto con la confianza que me generaba, me hacía sentir segura. Por eso, cuando acabamos de comer, y hablamos de un par de asuntos más triviales que aquel que tanto turbaba mis pensamientos, habían pasado ya varias horas sin que apenas me diese cuenta. Nos despedimos, y me fui de nuevo a mi apartamento. Aún tenía unas horas para dedicármelas a mí, así que me tomé el lujo de poder dormir un rato. Ese nuevo horario de noches ocupadas me había obligado a cambiar mis horas de sueño. Al día siguiente dormiría por la mañana, pero ése día estaba demasiado nerviosa como para haber pensado en si quiera dormir.

Cuando llegué al apartamento, me quité los zapatos y los dejé por ahí tirados. Bajé las persianas y me metí en la cama. Estaba cansada, pues habían pasado muchas horas sin reposar, y mi cuerpo lo estaba empezando a notar. La suave y ligera luz que entraba por los pequeños agujeros de la persiana de mi cuarto dibujaban formas confusas sobre el edredón que me tapaba; la misma sensación que sentía cuando siendo aún una niña me despertaba tarde un domingo a media mañana, y lo primero que veían mis claros ojos eran aquellas diminutas motas de luz que rebotaban en la habitación como el grito de regocijo que da un montañista al llegar a una cumbre implacable. Era por la tarde, y la luz confusa en vez de ser clara y brillante estaba apagándose, tomando un cálido tono anaranjado que parecía fundirse cual fuego en mitad de un bosque de eterno y gélido aire hibernal. Me sentía a gusto, pues esa luz era como las de las flamantes llamas de una chimenea. Como una chimenea que caldea la estancia durante un amargo invierno, donde los copos de nieve caen sin cesar a través de la ventana de cristal, empañada por el cambio de temperatura.

Copos que caen, como los de las orquídeas del apartamento de la misteriosa mujer.

* * *

Cuando abrí los ojos ya era de noche, noche cerrada. Por un momento me asusté, pensando que ya sería pasada la medianoche, y temiendo llegar tarde a mi próximo encuentro con la desconocida. Cogí mi teléfono móvil para mirar la hora, y mi corazón dio un pequeño respiro cuando vio que aún eran las once. Tenía una hora por delante para desperezarme, y quizás arreglarme un poco. Había algo que me empujaba a querer ir mejor vestida que la noche anterior.

Fui al baño a lavarme la cara, y los dientes. Vi mi rostro reflejado en el espejo, y por una vez en mi vida, aquella chica no se parecía a mí. Sus ojos brillaban, esperanzados, ilusionados, y sus cabellos cobrizos, alborotados, caían sobre sus hombros con gracia, dando vida propia a unas trenzas desechas con naturalidad. Era la viva imagen de la mocedad y la inexperiencia; no el reflejo amargado que ya me había acostumbrado a reconocer como mi propia apariencia.

Ante dicho aspecto, no pude evitar sonreír. Aunque nadie más que yo fuese a ver aquella sonrisa, era consciente de que a mi reflejo le sentaba estupendamente. Como si hubiese nacido para lucir así. Y eso me gustaba; me encantaba. Porque sabía que, de alguna manera, aquella mujer, aquellas futuras noches sin dormir, aquel misterio envolvente y aquella emoción nocturna, me sentaban como anillo al dedo.

Una vez peinada y desperezada, procedí a cambiarme la ropa. Algo un poco más elegante, pero sin caer en lo excesivamente formal. Más refinada, y menos vaqueros anchos. Con temor a que me volviese a pedir un desnudo, escogí dos prendas de ropa interior que conjuntasen, con cierto toque de lencería y encaje, pero sin caer en la obviedad que esto parecía ir pidiendo a gritos. Simplemente quedaban bien juntos, y al mismo tiempo me hacían sentir poderosa de alguna manera. _Menuda tontería._

Aun así, sobre dichas prendas opté por vestirme con un pantalón más distinguido, de talle recto y de talle alto, a la altura de la cintura. Era de color amarillo apagado, casi mostaza. Y sobre éste, una blusa metida por dentro de color blanco. Unos zapatos cómodos, pero no deportivos para los pies, y ya parecía una oficinista en toda regla. Me dio cierta vergüenza verme así vestida, pero en ese momento parecía incluso 'ir a juego' con cierta mujer que me estaba esperando en su lujoso apartamento. Ante este pensamiento miré la hora en mi teléfono y sobresaltada cogí las llaves y un abrigo; apenas tenía unos quince minutos para llegar a tiempo.

Mientras corría por las abandonadas calles bajo la luz de la luna caí en la cuenta de que no me había maquillado, pese a la idea que antes había tenido de disimular mi gran cantidad de pecas para darme un aire más maduro. De todos modos, ya no tenía tiempo. No estaba segura si quiera de llegar para la medianoche, pero tenía que hacer el esfuerzo y al menos, intentarlo. El aire frío como el hielo me rasgaba la garganta al intentar respirar mientras mis piernas, en un empeño desmesurado, daban zancadas kilométricas sobre unas baldosas gastadas y moribundas, hasta que, al fin, éstas se pararon junto al portal número 7 de la Avda. Glasgow. Aún faltaban tres minutos para las doce. En un último ahínco de desesperación llegué hasta el ascensor, pulsé el botón correspondiente, y dos minutos después me encontraba en la entrada de la planta número 19. Un minuto para caminar a través del pasillo, ya incluso familiar ante mis pasos. Última puerta, y las doce en punto. Mis nudillos hicieron lo debido y dos suaves toques anunciaron mi excelente (pero costosa) puntualidad.

Hans abrió la puerta de inmediato, como si estuviera tras de ella esperando mi llegada. Me miró con satisfacción, mientras tanto yo aún procuraba recobrar mi aliento lo antes posible. Le ofrecí una derrotada sonrisa que él supo agradecer con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

"Pensaba que no ibas a venir." Admitió, en voz baja para que la mujer no le escuchase.

Iba a responderle algo como 'por supuesto que iba a venir', pero me pareció muy desesperado. Cuando intenté pensar en una respuesta de mejor calibre, él cortó mis pensamientos.

"Pero _ella_ estaba segura de que aparecerías." Apenas me dio tiempo a analizar la profundidad de la confesión cuando el joven pelirrojo me dio un suave empujón para que entrase y a su vez, se marchó del apartamento con un gesto de despedida realizado con su mano derecha. Justo como la noche anterior.

Tragué saliva una vez me encontré entre las paredes del apartamento, con la puerta de entrada cerrada tras de mí. Me quité mis zapatos cuidadosamente y, tras pensar un instante y reconocer que no estaba en mi casa donde los zapatos eran tratados como trastos inservibles, me acerqué al mueble de la derecha donde los posé atentamente. Como si fuesen reliquias. _Son los mejores zapatos que tengo… pero si hubiese llegado a acordarme de que ella no me los iba a ver siquiera puestos, habría traído mis viejas Converse para la carrerita que me he tenido que pegar._

Tras la leve lamentación, arreglé las arrugas de mi blusa y comprobé tanteando con una mano que no estaba demasiado despeinada. Preparada para una nueva noche, entré en el cuarto contiguo, donde la penumbra noctívaga ocultaba con ternura y sofisticación la figura errante de la mujer. La mujer del misterio, de la discreción, de la intriga, de la intimidad, y del deseo.

"Buenas noches, Anna." Susurró con aquellos labios que yo imaginaba esculpidos por un ángel, sobre una tez de palidez marmórea. Los creía conocer rojos, como la sangre. La imagen era tan fuerte que prácticamente los veía.

"Buenas noches." Respondí, con un tono entre tímido y resquebrajado. Su voz me descolocaba de una forma inverosímil.

Pareció notar mi visible cambio en cuanto a indumentaria. Hubo un corto periodo de silencio, en el que supuse me estaría estudiando con sus fervientes ojos azules.

"Vaya, Anna…" Comenzó a decir, con una gota de gracia tras su lengua y una pizca de galantería en su manera de hablar. "¿te has vestido así para ver a alguien especial?"

Pude notar su sonrisa, pese a la evidente oscuridad que la envolvía. Estaba esperando una respuesta ocurrente por mi parte. Yo creía estar preparada para ello, pero llegado el momento de la verdad, todo se quedó en vacías ilusiones de fortaleza. Me temblaban las rodillas.

"S-sí… bueno…" Me temblaba la voz, y el sentimiento tan frustrante de sentirme débil ante una mujer de apariencia poderosa me asustaba. Ese miedo me dio fuerzas para luchar.

"Quería estar atractiva, guapa; para ti."


	6. Chapter 6

La mujer no parecía esperarse esa respuesta. No pude sentir su risa, pero lo que sí me pareció notar fue una leve subida de la temperatura en el ambiente. Como si se sonrojase ante mis palabras. Me sentí orgullosa, por tonto que pareciese.

Era la primera vez en mi vida que era capaz de intuir los gestos o emociones que alguien estaba sintiendo sin siquiera poder mirarle; jamás me había sucedido algo similar, ni con Kristoff, o Mulan. Únicamente me pasaba con la mujer.

Pareció querer sacar un tema rápidamente, queriendo evitar que esa situación durase más tiempo del justo y necesario como para llegar a sentirse vulnerable.

Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

"Bueno, deberíamos empezar. Hoy tengo una tarea importante para ti."

Inundada por el pánico, intenté recordar en un esfuerzo desesperado para qué me había contratado. Estaba tan emocionada por todo lo que rodeaba a dicho empleo que ni siquiera se me había ocurrido pensar más en los detalles del trabajo. Me sentí un poco idiota.

Con paciencia, esperé a que ella me ilustrase con esa tarea tan importante que tenía. Con suerte, no tendría que hacer el ridículo preguntando de que trataba ese empleo.

"Necesito que escribas una carta. Es personal, así que confío en que no hagas de su contenido algo público."

Los pensamientos me sumergieron en un profundo mar de dudas. _¿Qué yo escriba una carta… pero personal… para ti? No lo entiendo. Si es 'tan' personal podrías escribirla tú. Así te asegurarías de que yo no supiese qué hay escrito en su interior y no habría ni una mínima posibilidad de que alguien se pudiese enterar._

"Yo no puedo escribir". Contestó, como si me hubiese leído la mente.

Busqué sus manos con mi mirada implacable. Como la anterior noche, casi todo su ser estaba sumido en la penumbra más oscura pero cálida que jamás había podido contemplar. Aun así, sus manos permanecían posadas sobre lo que intuí que era su rodilla, coronando de hermosa manera una femenina postura con ambas piernas cruzadas, como expectantes. Un pequeño y estrecho haz de luz de luna contorneaba sus finos dedos, dejando entrever su apariencia estilizada. Manos blancas, como la nieve de enero. Uñas cuidadas, manicura francesa probablemente; finas y elegantes. Se posaban con gracia y delicadeza sobre unas rodillas de agradable condescendencia. Si bien estaba delgada (o al menos eso parecía vislumbrar al ver pequeñas partes de su cuerpo) no daba una sensación enfermiza, o descuidada. Al contrario, sus huesos apenas se marcaban; como el de la rodilla, o los nudillos, en este caso. Permanecían ocultos bajo una sábana de piel suave, como pulida; casi brillante. Pese a la evidente falta de moreno o color en la misma, ésta lucía hermosa, como la más bella de todas las pieles. Casi similar a la porcelana.

Éste aspecto me pareció inconcluyente en relación con la afirmación de 'yo no puedo escribir'. Una vez más, en un arrebato de divagación, sentí la necesidad de preguntárselo.

"¿Por qué no puedes escribir?" Por más que intenté controlar mi sed de curiosidad, me fue prácticamente imposible. "E-Es decir, tus manos parecen suaves, sanas y bellas… ¡n-no quería decir eso! Me refería a que comprendería que no pudieses si tuvieses alguna deformación, ya sabes; dos dedos más, tres dedos menos, cosas de ese tipo; o te hubiese pasado algo, como, no sé; un accidente." En ese momento comprendí que la única manera de frenar la retahíla de tonterías que estaba diciendo era decir algo que la obligase a contestar. "¿Sabes escribir?"

 _Es que ni intentándolo podría ser más tonta._

Mientras me maldecía a mí misma por mi clara falta de profesionalidad, la mujer escondió sus manos en la protectora capa de oscuridad que la mantenía constantemente oculta. No parecía cómoda con este tema. Pensaba que me iba a ignorar, pero me sorprendió oír de nuevo su dulce voz.

"Sí, sé escribir." Hizo una pausa como suspirando. Pude atisbar un amago de sonrisa reprimida entre las sombras. "Pero no puedo."

Las preguntas me abrumaban y todas ellas querían salir raudas y amenazantes en busca de una respuesta coherente, pero la vergüenza las frenaba; procurando mantener la poca y ambigua imagen de persona decente que me quedaba después de tantas bobadas como había dicho y hecho.

 _Tiene que haber sido un accidente, algo interno. Algo de los nervios o los músculos, igual de las articulaciones. No lo entiendo._

Mi mente no podía manejar tantas dudas. En un desesperado intento, y siendo consciente de que ya no podía caer más abajo en cuanto a mi imagen, volví a preguntar.

"¿Por qué no puedes?"

Hubo, al instante, un silencio inaudito; pesado como el plomo y espeso como la niebla. La tensión era tal que incluso dolía. El miedo me aprisionó en sus fauces, y por un momento imaginé cómo se sucederían los próximos acontecimientos: una educada despedida, una vuelta a mi antigua vida y un adiós permanente a las noches de emoción, a la propia voz de la seducción y a aquel embriagador aroma que la bella mujer desprendía.

Un estruendoso ruido me sacó de las marismas mentales que estaba creando. Era como el de un cajón abriéndose. Supuse entonces que la mujer estaba abriendo uno de su escritorio, para sacar algo. ¿ _Una libreta, quizás? Como la otra noche._

De pronto, sobre la mesa, únicamente iluminada por la luz de la luna, dejó con delicadeza un par de cuadernos; un poco más grandes que un A5, pero sin llegar a ser un A4; un formato más bien tirando a cuadrado. Las tapas duras; una negra y otra azul. Tenían también una goma para mantenerlas cerradas, aunque la goma del cuaderno azul estaba como deshilachada. Parecía bastante maltratada, y antigua. La negra, en cambio, era nueva.

Con las angelicales puntas de sus dedos los acercó al otro extremo de la mesa, hacia mí. Suponiendo que debía cogerlos, me acerqué a paso extremadamente lento hacia el escritorio. La sola idea de que la mujer estuviese tan cerca de mí, algo que nunca había sucedido hasta ese momento en el que la situación lo requería, me ponía nerviosa; y al mismo tiempo, me excitaba. Me esforcé cuanto pude en lograr vislumbrar algo; una curva, un mechón, una mirada. Como vi que era imposible, me concentré en sus manos; ahora tan cercanas, casi podía tocarlas, acariciarlas con cariño y asombro. Eran manos de ángeles pianistas, de esculturas griegas, de fresco renacentista, o de naturaleza viva. Relucían en todo su esplendor, como la luna iluminando los altos edificios, los frondosos bosques y en particular aquella habitación, en concreto aquel simple ángulo, y justamente aquellas hermosas creaciones, que, si bien era lo único que veía, era suficiente para amarla por completo.

 _Espera, Anna. ¿¡Que es lo que se supone que estás pensando!? ¿¡Amarla!? ¡Te estás precipitando! ¡pero si la acabas de conocer! En realidad, ni si quiera la conoces. Anna, idiota. Va a pensar que tienes un problema, le vas a dar asco. Vas a desperdiciar la única oportunidad de llegar a conocerla, o tan sólo a verla. Como no pares ya, vas a echar todo a perder. Todo. Absolutamente todo, Anna._

Mi conciencia gritaba a unos oídos sordos, y mis brazos, mis movimientos, me guiaban por un sinuoso sendero de peligro hacia los dedos pálidos que me habían embelesado hacía apenas un instante. Si la mujer me reprochó mi cercanía en ese momento, nunca lo supe, ni me interesó saberlo. Ya que, ante aquella fuerza que me superaba, tan sólo pude dejarme llevar. Para cuando pude ser consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo, mis yemas de los dedos estaban acariciando la superficie lisa, suave y sorprendentemente cálida de la mano de la mujer. Ella no hizo nada por evitar el roce.

Pasaron uno, dos, tres y cuatro segundos, y nuestras manos seguían en contacto la una con la otra, sin moverse más allá de lo necesario a causa de la propia respiración humana. Su piel contra mi piel, se fundían en una llamarada de ardiente emoción que poco tenía que ver con la extrema quietud de la sala en la que nos encontrábamos. Por dentro, explosiones; por fuera, un páramo desolado.

Cuando estaba comenzando a creer que nuestros cuerpos volátiles se fundirían en una bella estatua de mármol, para mi sorpresa, su mano agarró con una agradable sutileza la mía. La cogió con delicadeza, como si se fuese a romper, apenas ejerciendo presión. Me resultó muy extraño experimentar el tacto de alguien que jamás pensé que llegaría a tocar; casi como si fuese un espejismo, un oasis en un eterno desierto de anhelo, una taza de chocolate caliente en un invierno cruel y excesivamente largo.

Su mano, en un trayecto que yo desee que nunca terminase, llevó la mía hasta el cuaderno negro, aquel que parecía nuevo; y la posó sobre éste. Tras un par de segundos, decidió separar sus dedos de mi piel, pero de alguna manera casi incomprensible me pareció verla dudar o sufrir con este alejamiento, como si quisiese seguir tocándome.

 _No… Sigue tocándome. Necesito más de tu piel. Más de tu aroma. Más de tu calidez. Más de tu tacto, de tus manos. Más de ti._

Era totalmente consciente de que no era ni el momento ni el lugar para actuar guiada por mis caprichos. Pero, estaba firmemente convencida de que la desconocida ansiaba volver a tocar mi piel tanto como yo lo hacía. En un arrebato de seguridad levanté mi mano de la tapa del cuaderno negro donde la mujer la había colocado y di un par de pasos hasta abalanzarme sobre el escritorio, en busca de esa mano que tanto anhelaba. Como el aire para respirar. No. Aún más que eso. Con más desesperación. La ansiaba tanto que dolía.

Mi cadera chocó contra el borde de la mesa. Tan sólo aquella dichosa tabla de madera se interponía entre nosotras, y pese a todas las dudas, preocupaciones o ideas que mi mente había ido almacenando y archivando desde la noche anterior, lo único que en ese momento me importaba de verdad era volver a sentir su piel junto a la mía.

Ni lo que ella pudiese pensar, ni en lo que pudiese terminar me preocupaba.

Sin apenas darme cuenta, yo misma me sumí en la penumbra que la ocultaba. La parte superior de mi cuerpo descansaba sobre el escritorio, y en un acto desesperado estiré los brazos para poder sentirla. Calculé, a grandes rasgos, que su cuerpo estaría a unos 20 centímetros de mi rostro, sentado sobre una silla con una postura señorial y femenina.

Mis manos se abrieron deseando agarrar un trozo de tela, de pelo o de piel; y no soltarlo. Estaba completamente obsesionada, e incluso mi propia actitud me daba miedo. Esa no era la Anna de siempre. Era la Anna más oscura y lasciva que se ocultaba en lo más profundo de mi ser y que nadie había incitado a salir; salvo ella. Aquella mujer que lo era todo, y al mismo tiempo, nada. No era nada, ni nadie. No la podía relacionar con ningún nombre, con ningún rostro o apariencia. Tan solo con olores; suaves y delicados, pero también intensos. O con sonidos, como el de su voz. Aquella hermosa melodía del delirio, del deseo. El sonido de su respiración, suave y apacible; el de su risa, fino y delicado. El de su vestido rozando su piel con cada leve movimiento. El de sus piernas ejerciendo fricción al cruzarse la una sobre la otra para sentarse más cómodamente. Y ahora, necesitaba sentir más. Más sonidos, más olores. Necesitaba verla, y poder creer de una vez por todas que aquella mujer era real; y no un espejismo salvaje creado por mi instinto más básico y animal.

Mi garganta jadeaba. Mi vista, nublada por tantos sentimientos al mismo tiempo y prácticamente ciega debido a la excesiva oscuridad del rincón, se aferraba a la sola idea de vislumbrar un atisbo de ella. Mis manos sintieron un leve roce, y entonces se cerraron procurando aprisionar aquello que habían notado.

Era suave como el centeno y liviano como los dientes de león. Largo, como una cascada. Juguetón y alborotado, como un domingo por la mañana. Era su pelo, recogido en lo que yo entendí como una trenza. Me había agarrado a su melena como si mi vida dependiese de ello, sin siquiera pararme a pensar en el daño que probablemente le estaba haciendo. Estaba actuando sin sentido y sin coherencia, obnubilada y empecinada en todo su ser como una criatura del bosque tras una endeble y segura presa. De pronto, sus manos acariciaron mis mejillas. Con suavidad, y ternura; calmantes del éxtasis fortuito que me atormentaba en ese instante. Sus dedos se posaron como hojas secas sobre mis pómulos, acariciando todas y cada una de mis pecas. Mi respiración se cortó, expectante. Mis dedos dejaron de ejercer tanta presión sobre su trenza y se comenzaron a soltar, liberándola de las ataduras que yo había creado. Intenté mirarla a los ojos, pero la oscuridad me lo impedía. El enorme peso del arrepentimiento comenzó a caer sobre mis hombros, como una montaña.

"Todo a su tiempo, Anna." Dijo, en un susurro casi inaudible salvo para mí, que residía a penas a unos 10 centímetros de su boca. De aquellos labios que desvelaban incluso al más dormido. Su aliento era fresco como un campo de hierbabuena.

Tragué saliva. Excitada era una palabra demasiado simple, vulgar e inocente para todo lo que recorría mi cuerpo en ese momento. Aquello que hacía que subiese mi temperatura corporal, que el vello de mis brazos se erizase, que mis rodillas temblasen y que todas y cada una de mis extremidades convulsionasen en silencio, aquello era algo mucho más grande e intenso.

Entonces, la losa del arrepentimiento que mis hombros estaban sujetando finalmente me hizo ceder y di marcha atrás, hasta caer sobre mis rodillas en el suelo; exhausta y confundida.

 _¿Qué acaba de suceder? No entiendo nada._

Y entonces lo comprendí todo.

Me había dejado llevar por mi instinto más primario, y había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Lo había fastidiado todo. Había actuado como un animal frente a ella, una diosa en la penumbra, una esencia casi invisible que yo había intentado dejar vulnerable ante la luz de la luna.

'No intentes mirarla. De todos modos, nunca te dejaría que la vieras.'

Las palabras que Hans me había dicho en nuestro primer encuentro rebotaban con violencia en mi cabeza. Si no quería ser vista, seguro que tampoco quería ser tocada. Y yo había quebrantado aquella base que teníamos por "relación" o lo que fuese que tuviéramos.

Pensándolo con claridad, tampoco es que hubiese hecho algo inhumano. Le había cogido el pelo, poco más que una leve caricia. Pero, por alguna extraña razón, parecía mucho más grave. _¿Pero qué está pensando ella? ¿Cómo se siente?_

Ella me había tranquilizado. 'Todo a su tiempo'. Eso es lo que había dicho, como una sentencia inapelable. Mis ojos casi se salen de sus órbitas cuando caí en lo que aquella corta frase podría significar.

 _¿A caso me está dando esperanzas?_

Esperanza. Eso era algo por lo que yo mataría. Por lo que cualquiera mataría. Y ella me la estaba regalando incluso después de lo que había sucedido.

Todo había sucedido muy deprisa, y el silencio estaba empezando a ser incómodo. Tenía que decir, hacer algo; deshacer aquel enredo y pensar en otra cosa. Si me estancaba en ello, destrozaría la noche que con tantas ganas había esperado.

Pensé en pedir perdón, pero no quería mostrar esa imagen; ni si quiera lo sentía en realidad. Entonces, opté por actuar como si no hubiese sucedido. Me levanté del suelo y coloqué mi mano izquierda sobre el cuaderno negro, mirando a la mujer, pero sin verla.

"¿Qué debo escribir?" Pregunté, esbozado una sonrisa.

La Anna que quería ser podía con eso y mucho más. Ningún desliz me iba a alejar de ella. Nada, ni nadie.

Ni siquiera Kristoff.

* * *

 **A/N: ¡Me encanta leer vuestras opiniones! Tendréis que esperar un poquito más para descubrir todo el misterio que envuelve la tarea que Anna debe acometer... ¡No desesperéis!**


	7. Chapter 7

Ella sonrió, o al menos eso intuí, consciente de mi clara intención de sobrellevar con la mejor disposición posible aquel pequeño contratiempo.

'Todo a su tiempo, Anna'.

Aquellas palabras, tan bien elegidas como un vestido de boda, me llenaban de esperanza. Las repetía en mi cabeza una, y otra, y otra vez; reproduciendo con exactitud el hermoso tono de su voz, tan pétreo e implacable, como una tormenta, o un tornado; pero a la vez gentil y delicado, como un ramo de orquídeas.

"Abre ese cuaderno, toma esta pluma, y escribe todo lo que yo te diga." Ordenó, acercando hacia mí una pluma estilográfica realmente bonita y elegante.

Me senté en la silla frente a ella y abrí el cuaderno, sujetando la pluma en mi mano derecha. Efectivamente, tal y como me había parecido en un principio, era nuevo. No había ninguna página escrita, ni sucia, ni rasgada. Abrí la tapa y dejando una página en blanco, esperé a que ella me dictase. En realidad, me moría de ganas de escucharla hablar. Pronunciar frases más extensas y duraderas de lo habitual.

Pero, sobre todo, me moría de ganas de ponerle un rostro a aquella dulce voz.

* * *

Así, en apenas un suspiro, se acabó la noche y llego de nuevo el alba.

La mujer me dictó una especie de texto con estructura de carta formal, cuyo contenido no acabé de comprender del todo. Algo sobre temas legales, papeles y firmas. No le di importancia; y, a decir verdad, no presté demasiada atención. Todos mis sentidos estaban ocupados escuchando aquellas melodiosas palabras, no por lo que significaban, sino por cómo sonaban; pronunciadas con su majestuosa voz. Como el sonido de un arroyo en primavera.

Las horas pasaron como minutos, minutos escasos. Su voz me peinaba como un cortés resoplido del viento, y ante tal magnitud de emociones que había sentido aquella noche, el día llegó de nuevo con simplicidad y armonía, pero muy a mi pesar.

Antes de que el Sol llegase a salir, la mujer me pidió que me marchase y descansase, y se despidió con un educado 'espero verte a medianoche'. Asentí, y me fui; caminando por las calles como un alma en pena, ignorando el espectáculo que resultaba ser el amanecer; pues la desconocida que había dejado en aquel apartamento era el único espectáculo que realmente me asombraba; y también el único que lo conseguía sin falta de hacerse ver.

Con esa pesadumbre sobre mis pecosos hombros caminé hasta mi casa, con el objetivo final de lanzar mis zapatos a un lado con desfachatez para luego tirarme sobre la cama y dormir, esperando pasar el día entero en el mundo de los sueños y despertarme justo para la nueva llegada de la ansiada medianoche.

A esas horas se respiraba un gélido aire que helaba incluso al más recio. Era una sensación incómoda, como caminar un largo trecho con los zapatos húmedos sobre un suelo escarpado. Esa impresión irritante y engorrosa me hacía querer apartar mis pensamientos hacia otra línea, perderme en mis divagaciones interiores hasta llegar a mi apartamento; por lo que sin poder si quiera evitarlo en mi mente se dibujó, de nuevo, el oculto perfil de mi soñada desconocida.

En ocasiones, me daba por pensar la redundancia que resulta el pensar una y otra vez en algo que es molesto, o que queremos evitar. Como cuando tienes un problema, o has tenido una discusión, y tras ello no puedes dejar de darle vueltas en la cabeza. Incluso sabiendo que no es normal, o que no es lo mejor, o lo correcto. Pues esa redundancia era la que me golpeaba como si de un puño se tratase, cada vez que la mujer se me aparecía entre ceja y ceja, como soñando despierta en un anhelo eterno y continuo.

Así, molesta por mis propios pensamientos y el frio de la calle, llegué sin darme cuenta a pisar la moqueta que cubría el suelo de mi apartamento; cálida y reconfortante. Lancé los zapatos a un lado, me desvestí y decidí ducharme antes de echarme un rato en la cama para recuperar las horas de sueño que había perdido (aunque las había perdido con gusto) pasando la noche con aquella mujer.

Tras unas cuantas horas, me desperté lo suficientemente descansada como para despegarme de las sábanas y levantarme a hacer un café. Tenía una cafetera normal, de goteo. Rellené el depósito de agua y molí unos cuantos granos de café para luego introducirlos en la misma y darle al botón de encendido. Mientras esperaba a que el café se preparase, sonó mi teléfono.

Era Kristoff.

Se me cortó la respiración. No me había acordado de él absolutamente para nada, y al leer su nombre en la pantalla luminiscente de mi teléfono, lo primero que sentí fue un pavor acongojante. El tono melódico que indicaba que me estaban llamando se desvanecía ante la sola idea de tener que escuchar su voz. Hacía por lo menos un par de días que no sabía nada de mí, ni yo de él.

Un par de días de lo más emocionante. El más intenso de toda mi vida. Como si por fin tuviese algo con lo que soñar.

 _Si Mulan me estuviese escuchando pensar me pegaría con el atizador de una chimenea._

Los diversos pensamientos me arroyaban como la gente saliendo de un centro comercial por la misma puerta ante un aviso de atentado inminente. Estaba asustada, y los segundos pasaban tan lentos que me dolía cada pestañeo. No podía ignorarle ahora que intentaba contactar conmigo. No sería lo correcto. Pero, ¿qué iba a decirle? ¿Y si me preguntaba algo que no quería escuchar?

Decidí no pensarlo más y afrontar la conversación. Descolgué la llamada y me pegué el teléfono móvil a la oreja, mientras cogía leche de la nevera para el café.

"¿Sí?"

" _Hola Anna, ¿dónde te has metido? He ido a verte al restaurante, pero no estabas allí. No sueles faltar a tu turno en la cocina prácticamente nunca."_

Tragué saliva de manera inconsciente antes de responder.

"Ah- hola Kristoff. Verás, es que he tenido unos problemillas y he decidido buscar otro trabajo. Empecé hace un par de días. Iba a decírtelo, pero se me olvidó. He estado bastante ajetreada."

Pude escuchar algo parecido a un carraspeo al otro lado de la línea.

" _Oh, entiendo. Así que era eso."_

Su tono serio me preocupó. Parecía enfadado. No se acababa de fiar de mí.

" _¿Y en qué trabajas ahora?"_

Intenté rememorar la conversación con Mulan.

"Eh- de teleoperadora nocturna. Sí, ahora duermo por el día. No tengo tiempo para nada." Quizás mis excusas fuesen lo suficientemente convincentes como para que Kristoff se diese por vencido y no intentase verme de nuevo en algún tiempo. Con suerte, utilizaría ese margen para pensar en cómo arreglar todo este embrollo. Y, así, tendría más tiempo sin preocupaciones para conocer a aquella misteriosa mujer.

" _¿Teleoperadora nocturna? Osea, que llamas a la gente por la noche, les despiertas y esperas que te contesten para preguntarles con qué compañía telefónica están. ¿Algo así?"_

No le podía ver, pero me imaginaba casi con exactitud cómo había dicho esa frase; con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

"B-bueno, en realidad no es así del todo. Es una oficina que se comunica con líneas extranjeras que hablan el mismo idioma, de manera que nosotros estamos más cómodos con un horario nocturno, porque que tenemos el día libre (ya lo utilicemos para dormir o para lo que sea), y seguimos contactando con personas de otros países a horas diurnas, por eso del cambio horario y todo el rollo."

Estaba nerviosa, no sabía cómo salir del paso. Aun así, me pareció una explicación bastante razonable, y más aún sin entrar en detalles. Pero Kristoff no era ese tipo de personas. Si aquel supuesto empleo no le acababa de encajar en su esquema mental, seguiría preguntándome hasta que me diese por vencida. Y, la verdad, es que aquella excusa era muy difícil de mantener si había que entrar en detalles.

Volví a tragar saliva esperando a que me contestase.

" _Ya. Entiendo."_ Su tono rancio y seco me hacía temblar. No se podía enterar de la verdad. Pero, al mismo tiempo, debía saberlo. Me mantuve en silencio.

"Bueno, tengo que hacer unas cosas de bancos y recibos y eso, así que tengo que colgar. Ya hablamos." Intenté apresurarme en zanjar aquella dichosa conversación.

" _Espera, Anna."_

Suspiré profunda y rápidamente. Estaba realmente asustada.

"¿Qué pasa?"

" _¿Podemos quedar a cenar hoy? Trabajo hasta tarde para hacer horas extra, tendría que ser a medianoche."_

Medianoche.

Mi querida, anhelada y ansiada medianoche.

"L-Lo siento. Es que entro a trabajar a esa hora así que no puedo." Suspiré aliviada al tener la excusa perfecta.

" _Bueno, entonces te acompaño a la oficina en la que trabajes. Tengo que hablar contigo; en persona. No hay excusas, ¿vale? Te espero en tu portal a las 23:00. Un beso, adiós."_

 _Pi, pi, pi._ Había colgado.

Me tomé unos cuantos segundos para analizar esa última frase. Me volví a tomar un par de minutos para repetirla en mi cabeza, con los ojos cerrados. Luego, la dije en voz alta.

Entonces me di cuenta del enorme lío en el que estaba metida.

Desbloqueé el teléfono, que aún seguía en mi mano, y llamé a Mulan en ese mismo instante. Miré al reloj que había en la pared de la cocina, para comprobar que era una hora normal, y asegurarme de que contestaría. Eran las tres de la tarde. Tras unos seis o siete tonos, descolgó.

" _Qué quieres, Anna. Estaba comiendo, tía."_

"Pues deja de comer, tengo un problema muy gordo."

" _¿Cómo de gordo? ¿Cómo cuando te dormiste el día de la recuperación en los exámenes de julio después de estar tres días estudiando sin apenas pegar ojo?"_ La oía masticar al otro lado de la línea, hablaba con la boca llena.

"No, mucho más gordo. Me acaba de llamar Kristoff."

De repente, el ruido que hacía al masticar cesó por completo. Tras un rato, dio un trago a algo (me supuse que era un vaso de agua), y luego, al fin, contestó.

" _Tenemos que quedar. Ya. Ahora mismo."_ Oí lo que parecía ser un ajetreo, ruido de cacharros y una silla. _"Ya estoy saliendo de casa. Te mando la ubicación del sitio. Nos vemos en 10 minutos." Pi, pi, pi._

Me quedé un rato mirando la pantalla de mi móvil. Era un tanto extraño que Mulan no hubiese sugerido ir al Din Don, donde trabajaba nuestra amiga Bella; ya que casi siempre quedábamos allí para tomar algo y hablar de nuestros asuntos.

Casi al instante, recibí un nuevo mensaje. Me puse mis zapatos, dejé la taza de café que me había tomado entre ambas conversaciones telefónicas y desbloqueé de nuevo mi móvil. Era una ubicación, que me acababa de mandar Mulan, como había informado hacía unos minutos. Abrí la ubicación en el Google Maps y me di cuenta de que era el mismo restaurante italiano en el que le había contado la aventura de mi vida con la misteriosa mujer de por medio. Me pareció una idea genial, dado que no había comido nada desde hacía un montón de horas. Pero, entonces, caí en la cuenta de que Mulan ya había comido mientras hablábamos por teléfono. ¿Por qué iba a decidir quedar en un restaurante si ya había comido? Además, no mencioné en ningún momento que yo no lo hubiese hecho todavía. Así, con ese extraño pensamiento, salí de casa y fui a paso ligero hasta el restaurante.

Al llegar, Mulan ya estaba frente a la puerta, con aire impaciente. La saludé, y la seguí al interior. Nos volvimos a sentar en la misma mesa de la otra vez, al lado de la ventana que daba a la calle. Casi al instante llegó una camarera. Le pedí un plato de pasta y Mulan, como había sospechado, tan sólo pidió un té verde.

"Bueno, eso. Que me ha llamado Kristoff." Dije, viendo que ella no se decidía a empezar la conversación. Sus ojos se dirigían vacilantes hacia la ventana.

"¿Y qué te ha dicho?" Me respondió, sin apartar los ojos del cristal que nos separaba de la calle.

"Que quiere hablar conmigo, y que va esperarme en el portal de mi apartamento para acompañarme a 'mi trabajo de teleoperadora nocturna' a medianoche."

Ella asintió, sin darle importancia.

Mi ceño fruncido hablaba por mí. A Mulan le pasaba algo, porque no estaba prestándome ni un solo pelo de su melena negra de atención.

"Oye, ¿qué te pasa? No paras de mirar por la ventana, ¿qué hay ahí fuera más importante que el drama que tengo montado?" Mientras pronunciaba la frase, me giré para mirar hacia afuera, justo hacia donde ella estaba mirando.

En el exterior, las personas paseaban por la acera acompasadas al ritmo del segundero de un reloj cualquiera. Pasos rápidos, firmes, como con prisa. La vida ajetreada de la ciudad les había absorbido el alma hasta no dejar nada más a la vista que un cascarón antropomorfo, vacío en su interior. El ambiente gris rodeaba la callejuela con mimo y despecho, consiguiendo que una fina capa espesa, como de niebla, dejase un regusto pesado y lánguido en el aire. Al otro lado de la carretera unidireccional que separaba las dos aceras, se podían distinguir perfectamente un par de locales que abrían a esas horas sus puestas, dispuestos a solventar su turno de tardes; el típico de cuatro a ocho. Un matrimonio de unos cincuenta años levantaba la reja metálica de un bar, pequeño, diminuto, y con esa esencia que tienen los bares que han visto la vida de la misma calle durante varias generaciones. A su derecha, ocupando un espacio algo más grande, pero aun así bastante modesto, se podía ver una tienda de útiles domésticos. Muebles, como sofás, mesitas de noche, sillas para el comedor, pero sobre todo camas. Colchones, sábanas, fundas nórdicas, cojines, almohadas, canapés, cabeceros, y más colchones. Aún no había abierto, pero pocos segundos después de analizar todo lo que el escaparate dejaba ver, apareció una mujer. Era rubia, esbelta, y hermosa. Tenía el flequillo un tanto abombado, pero con mucho estilo. Llevaba un vestido rosa y unas bailarinas a juego. De su brazo izquierdo llevaba un bolso, o más bien, una especie de cesta de mimbre, de la que sacó un juego de llaves con un llavero de un búho de peluche. Abrió la puerta, y colocó un cartel de 'abierto' en el interior de la misma.

Una especie de conexión neuronal se llevó a cabo entonces en mi cerebro. No había sido coincidencia que hubiésemos vuelto al mismo restaurante de la otra vez, y seguro que aquella mujer de la tienda de colchones tenía algo que ver.

"Te gusta esa chica, ¿verdad?"

Ella reaccionó de manera estrepitosa, con un notable rubor en sus mejillas.

"¿Q-qué? ¡No seas ridícula! Es como una princesa de cuento." Refunfuñó, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por apartar la vista de la ventana y beber un sorbo de su té.

Sin poder apenas evitarlo, una gran risotada salió de mis labios. Hacía unos instantes, los nervios me comían por dentro. No sabía cómo salir de aquella situación en la que me había metido, y Mulan (como de costumbre) parecía la única persona con la calma y templanza suficiente como para hacer de aquello algo mucho más liviano y llevadero. Pero, al verla así, por primera vez en mi vida, ensimismada hasta tal punto, de pronto sentí como perdía un enorme peso sobre mis hombros. Como si respirase después de mucho tiempo bajo el agua. Un soplo de aire fresco en una tarde de calor.

Parecía increíble el punto terapéutico que Mulan, no sus palabras si sus consejos, si no ella en sí misma, podía llegar a tener sobre mí, sobre mí y sobre y el manojo de nervios e hiperactividad que estaba hecha.

"Mira, si yo te he contado todas las movidas extrañamente lésbicas y turbias que me han pasado con una mujer que ni siquiera he visto creo que tenemos la suficiente confianza como para que me cuentes que te gusta la chica de esa tienda. Y sí, la verdad es que parece una princesa de cuento. Le falta una corona y una canción pegadiza sobre el amor, ¿no crees?"

Conseguí mi cometido, y pude arrancarle una sincera sonrisa de sus labios. Parecía más tranquila, igual que yo.

"Sí… Y también le falta un príncipe…" Dijo.

"Oye, no lo sabes. Igual le van las princesas. O los herreros enanos, vete tú a saber."

Me encanta hacer que se riese, sobre todo cuando había algo que la perturbaba. Mi vista se volvió a escapar hacia la tienda de colchones, buscando a aquella princesa.

"Por cierto, ¿sabes su nombre o algo?" Pregunté, por pura curiosidad.

"Sí, se llama Aurora. Tengo una compañera de clase que la conoce. Un día estaba con ella y quiso acercarse a saludarla, porque andábamos por aquí cerca, ya sabes, en el Din Don. Esto ocurrió hace unas semanas." Confesó, con vergüenza en su timbre de voz.

"Ya veo… ¿Y por qué no te he notado nada raro hasta hoy, si es que ya la conoces desde hace semanas?"

"Pues porque ayer nos la volvimos a encontrar, y me habló. A ver no es que tuviésemos una gran conversación, simplemente me dijo hola con una sonrisa porque yo estaba con esta amiga que te decía antes que la conocía y como ya era la segunda vez que me veía pues decidió saludarme, no sé. Igual estoy comportándome como una idiota solo porque me haya dicho hola, pero es que no viste la sonrisa con la que me lo dijo Ni escuchaste su voz, claro está. Tengo entendido que sabe cantar muy bien."

Demasiada información sobre nada en particular para mi gusto. Normalmente era yo la que desvariaba tantísimo, y ver a Mulan en mi papel me descolocaba. Jamás la había visto así por nadie, y menos por una chica que estaba allí mismo, al alcance de nuestra mano. Sin pensarlo dos veces la cogí de la mano, dejé el dinero de la comida sobre la mesa y salimos del local, dispuesta a cruzar la calle para hablar con aquella princesa de nombre Aurora.

Mulan se resistía como si la fuese a llevar al dentista, e intentaba anclar sus zapatillas de deporte en las grietas de la acera, aunque aquello no era suficiente para menguar mi decisiva actitud de acercarla al posible amor de su vida.

"No, Anna, espera; tú no lo entiendes. Creo que Aurora está enamorada de mi amiga, o ella lo está de Aurora, no sé. Me da mala espina, no podemos entrar ahí." Gimoteaba, intentando zafarse inútilmente de mi agarre.

Ya estábamos cruzando el paso de peatones para entonces, a unos pocos pasos de la tienda. Al acercarnos, pude ver el nombre del local bordado con hilo dorado sobre el toldo 'La Bella Durmiente'. Me pareció un buen nombre para una tienda de colchones.

"Bah, son tonterías. Seguro que no hay nada entre esas dos. De todos modos, ¿quién ese esa amiga que dices? Estoy segura de que si va contigo a alguna clase me debe sonar al menos de vista."

"Sí, seguro que sabes quién es. Es… "

Justo entonces abrimos la puerta del local con más ímpetu del normal para adentrarnos en su interior como si fuésemos caballeros de brillante armadura dispuestos a llevarle a nuestra amada la cabeza de un dragón. En frente, tras el mostrador, Aurora estaba besando a una chica con una pasión y delicadeza casi agobiante. La otra chica (sí, también era una chica) nos daba la espalda. Tenía la melena larga y rizosa, cobriza. Yo diría pelirroja, incluso más pelirroja que yo misma. Se dio la vuelta lentamente para mostrarnos un rostro realmente familiar. Y es que estábamos en frente de la conquistadora de mujeres más conocida de la ciudad. Toda una leyenda de la universidad.

"…Mérida."

* * *

 **A/N: Mil perdones por tardar tantísimo en subir el nuevo capítulo. Pero ya sabéis, al final siempre vuelvo. Espero que os guste jeje, ¡nos vemos pronto! ;)**


End file.
